Holiday Feelings
by DannyEmberPhan
Summary: The holidays come around and two of the most powerful ghosts find themselves to be two of the most lonely. What does the holiday season have in store for the two? DxE (DannyXEmber)
1. Break

**_I do not own Danny Phantom in anyway it's all owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon!_**

Chapter 1:

 ** _November 21st, Tuesday, 2:20 pm._**

"Finally!" Danny yelled as he, Sam, and Tucker walked out of Casper High School.

Danny was excited to be able to start his five whole days of no Lancer, no Dash, no school, and especially no Dash!

If it weren't for the constant annoyance of Dash, the rest of the A-Listers, and Mr. Lancer's class Danny wouldn't even really mind school, especially since usually his school days get interrupted by ghost business.

"So what are you guys gonna do to celebrate Thanksgiving?" Tucker inquired.

Tucker and Danny were eager to start their five day break from school, directly contrasting Sam who was dreading it completely.

"Well my parents are forcing me to go with them upstate to spend "quality bonding time" with the rest of my rich family," Sam explained sounding annoyed. Sam hated how her parents flaunted their wealth whenever they got the chance.

Eager to stop thinking about her dreary Thanksgiving break, Sam quickly asked the same question right back to Tucker.

"Well tomorrow and Thursday I'm gonna hang out with my fam then on Black Friday i'm gonna camp out all night to get my new PDA!" Tucker explained with joy.

"So what about you Danny?" Both Sam Tucker asked at the same time giving each other a slight glance then looking back to Danny.

"Oh I'm just probably gonna stay around town and ghost hunt. Thanksgiving isn't really my thing," Danny said remembering the time the Fenton's turkey had come to life and tried to eat them.

"Wow Danny do you like any holidays? First Christmas, then Valentine's Day, now Thanksgiving too? How could you hate all three?" Sam pestered Danny about his hate for Christmas and Valentine's Day every year and Danny wasn't eager for the addition of Thanksgiving to that list.

Danny had hated Christmas due to the constant bickering between his mom and dad over the existence of Santa Claus that dominated the household conversation for the fall months leading up until Christmas. He hated Valentine's Day because he was always alone on it and he hated seeing all the commercial lovey dovey items stores began to carry all over.

"It's just king of boring for me since my parents are either bickering about something dumb or working on ghost stuff. Plus none of our family lives close enough to meet up." Danny explained with a hint of annoyance and then sadness.

"Hopefully my ghost duties will keep me busy over the break though." Danny couldn't believe he had just wished for ghost activity.

"There probably won't even be any ghost attacks though," Tucker exclaimed "Ghosts can celebrate Thanksgiving too right?"

Just then the trio heard a huge explosion just a couple blocks down from where they were walking.

Tucker and Sam stood in front of Danny acting as a barrier so he could go ghost without anyone noticing.

Danny uttered his signature catchphrase and transformed from the raven-haired Danny Fenton, to the snow-white haired Danny Phantom.

He quickly took off and flew ahead to investigate the source of the explosion. He was unpleased to find out the explosion was the direct result of Skulker, the Ghost Zone's resident hunter.

Skulker was blowing up whatever was in his path. As soon as he noticed Danny out of the corner of his eye a small smirk creeped on his metallic face.

"Ah yes just what I needed, a whelp to take my frustrations out on!" Skulker yelled towards Danny. Skulker shot a couple blasts of ecto energy towards Danny and he effortlessly dodged them.

"Ah the Ghost Zone's resident loser! To what do I owe the (mis)pleasure?" Danny asked mockingly. Danny learned from years of reading Spider-Man comics to use humor and quips as a way to mask his fear during battle.

This only caused Skulker to become more enraged and he fired more and more blasts towards Danny. Danny again dodged the blasts bobbing and weaving all over the place. Skulker then readied up a rocket aimed right at Danny. Danny was too quick though and turned intangible right before the rocket could hit him. But all of that caused him to be caught off guard and found himself entangled in a ghost net.

Unable to free himself Danny was forced to listen to the ghostly hunter gloat.

"FINALLY! I've got you whelp, now I'll finally have your pelt." Skulker taunted.

Needing to stall for time Danny decided to get to the bottom of why Skulker was so pissed off in the first place.

"Hold on you're not even gonna explain your evil plan or your motivations now that you have me tied up? What kind of evil villain are you?" Danny said adding a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Honestly, I hadn't even planned on this encounter but it was certainly an added bonus. Truth be told, I came to blow off steam. My girlfriend broke up with me because she said I was a "lousy hunter" and "couldn't catch a fly". But now that I've got your pelt I can win her back." Skulker explained.

A smile crept onto Danny's face thinking of the fact that Skulker, the block head standing in front of him, had a girlfriend in the first place. Danny couldn't control himself any longer and burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAH. You actually had a girlfriend?!" Danny was genuinely surprised and couldn't think of that situation seriously. Sure he knew ghosts could date, like Kitty and Johnny 13, but he couldn't fathom the idea that anyone would feel anything towards the metal brute in front of him.

"What is so funny about my dating life whelp?" Skulker asked with venom in his voice.

"So does she know you're actually a small green snot and that you're just a dude in a giant metal suit?" Danny asked mockingly.

With that Skulker became more enraged than ever and prepared the final blow charging his ecto ray towards Danny.

Just as Skulker was about to execute his prey, he had suddenly vanished from the spot he was floating.

Standing where he just had been, was Sam putting the lid back on the Fenton Thermos.

"Maybe a little quicker next time? I had to stall and listen to his stupid problems," Danny complained.

Sam pulled out a pocket knife and knelt down to cut Danny out of the net that had constrained him.

"Sorry I wanted to wait for Tucker but halfway through I decided I didn't want to be on this street until Christmas," Sam said sarcastically.

Just then Tucker came up panting, completely out of breath. Tucker wasn't very athletic since he was more of the nerdy type of guy.

He couldn't even speak because he had to catch his breath so badly.

Danny just smiled as he got up to join his friends and quietly laughed at his friend's quirks.

The three of them then continued on their way to their respective homes ready to begin their long weekend away from school and responsibilities.

 ** _Meanwhile deep in the Ghost Zone_**

Two ghostly spirits glided towards their destination.

"I can't believe that low life, no good, piece of..." The one began to say only to get cut off by the other.

"Hold on why are you so mad about this? I'm the one who's single now! Right before the holiday season too." The second said with a hint of sadness towards the end of her statement.

"Because I'm your best friend and anyone that hurts my best friend has got to answer to me!" The first explained with pride.

The second was thankful to have such a good friend that cared about her and her problems so much. She was lucky to have found such a great best friend.

"I appreciate it Kitty," Ember thanked. It still didn't really take away the sting from what had transpired just thirty minutes before.

Ember wasn't eager to spend another holiday season alone as she had always done. Granted she didn't expect it to be great she would much rather spend it with someone she cared about than by herself.

"If it makes you feel better you can come over to my place and we can hang out for the rest of the night?" Kitty said trying to cheer up her bff.

Ember felt lucky that she had Kitty to turn to but felt like she would rather just go home and be left alone for the rest of the night. So she declined her offer, said goodbye and peeled off the opposite direction to head back to her realm.

"Wow I can't believe he would go that far," Ember said outloud to herself on her way home. Sure what Ember said about him being a lousy hunter was rude but everyone else agreed. What Skulker had said back hurt ten times more, after she broke up with the tool he told her that he always hated her music and that she's a lousy artist.

Ember was so hurt she didn't even know what she could say to retort so she stormed off holding back tears. She couldn't believe he would say that. She also couldn't believe she almost cried over that jerk.

When she reached her realm, she went straight to her room, lied down on her bed and went to bed wishing that the days events were just a bad dream.

 ** _So that's the end of my first Chapter! I'm definitely no Shakespeare so go easy on me. It would be awesome if you left a review and tell me what you like/dislike. Every criticism, good or bad, helps! Until Next time!_**


	2. Rest & Relaxation

_**I do not own Danny Phantom in anyway it's all owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon!**_

Chapter 2:

 ** _November 22nd, Wednesday, 7:15 am._**

For once Danny woke up early which was unusual for him since he usually showed up to school late. He wanted to have some time to relax by himself before his parents or sister were awake.

Danny used this time to plan out his first day of Thanksgiving break. He decided to catch up on some comic book reading since he was usually so busy with school and ghost fighting. He loved reading comic books, especially Spider-Man because he felt like he can relate since Peter Parker has to deal with a lot of the same problems that Danny does.

After reading for a bit, Danny went down to the lab to send Skulker back into the ghost zone. He thought it over and decided to leave him sit in the Fenton Thermos overnight rather than releasing him right away. He didn't feel like having to deal with him again by the time he woke up.

He still couldn't believe the fact that Skulker had a girlfriend. Just the idea of anyone finding Skulker appealing made Danny a little sick.

Danny then had an idea. He decided to leave Skulker in the Thermos in the lab for the rest of the day as well. He wanted to finally have a peaceful day without some crazed fruit loop trying to stuff and mount him.

He then starting going back upstairs to his room. On his way up he ran into his overprotective sister Jazz. She was always on Danny's back about something and it annoyed Danny to no end.

Almost right on cue Jazz started to grill Danny.

"What are you doing up so early? And why were you down in the lab?" Jazz pestered.

Danny sarcastically replied, "Good morning to you too," and continued on his way back to his room.

Danny tried to avoid any and all unnecessary conversations with his sister because they weren't really conversations, they were more like mini lectures every time.

Once he returned to the safety of his room he locked the door and turned on some music. He immediately smiled at the first song that came on when he had pressed shuffle.

The song was Rocket Man by Elton John. Danny's big dream had always been to become an astronaut. The song always reminded him of his dreams and took his mind off of anything that was going wrong.

Just as Danny had found happiness a wisp of blue crept out of Danny's mouth, alerting him to a ghost's presence nearby.

Annoyed at the interruption Danny got up off his bed.

"Why can't I ever just have anything nice?" Danny asked towards no one, then uttering his signature phrase, "I'm Going Ghost."

Annoyed, Danny flew out of his room through his window to find the source of the interruption.

He was surprised to see Kitty flying down the street. She seemed to be looking for someone. Danny contemplated just letting it go but his goody goody side came in and he went to check out what was happening.

Danny cut her off as she was about to round the corner.

Kitty tried to play it cool in front of Danny to not give him any reason to be suspicious.

"What are you doing her Kitty," Danny demanded.

"Don't worry Danny I'm not here to cause trouble I'm just looking for someone," Kitty explained before mentally facepalming. She was really looking for Skulker so she could give him a piece of her mind. Kitty didn't think telling the number one enemy of the ghost zone about Ember and Skulker's personal problems would be a good idea so she quickly formed a lie in her head.

"And who would that be?" Danny inquired.

They had stopped infront of a costume shop luckily enough for Kitty which gave her an idea for a lie.

"I was looking for that little brat Youngblood. He owes me money," Kitty quickly explained trying to sound convincing.

Danny didn't suspect a thing considering he's one of the most clueless people in Amity Park next to maybe Paulina. He even offered to help her find him.

Kitty quickly denied him saying she could handle it on her own. Truthfully she just didn't want Danny finding out she lied to him.

Danny shrugged it off and deemed her harmless and decided to head back home. He was glad she didn't need his help which meant he could get back to his day of R and R.

Finally back from the interruption, Danny reverted back into human form and sat down to play some video games and enjoy his alone time.

 ** _The Ghost Zone, 10:24 am._**

Ember groaned as her alarm clock woke her from her slumber. She was shocked she had even got any sleep after what had happened yesterday.

She wanted to stay in her bed and not move for the rest of the week but decided to get up and head to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face to try and wake herself up.

After about 30 minutes she emerged from the bathroom slightly refreshed after taking a shower and reflecting on past events.

She went over the pros and cons of her slpit from Skulker. Sure she was alone and boyfriendless, but even when they were together he had barely paid any attention to her in the first place. His thoughts were always consumed with hunting and trying to mount Phantom's pelt on his wall.

Even when the two went on dates together all he would talk about was hunting, he rarely even complimented her!

But the thoughts of loneliness set in again and caused her to become sad. She hated being alone and ignored, especially around the time of year when everyone was happy and cheerful, even ghosts.

She just wondered why every year around the holidays something would go wrong and she would be left alone dejected and depressed while everyone else enjoyed their celebrations and traditions.

She had begun to hate the holiday season as it always seemed to symbolize feelings of depression and despair for her.

After about an hour and a half of sulking, Ember, determined to get herself out of her funk, decided to go to the Human World and take some of her frustrations out on Phantom. Maybe beating him up would make her feel just a little better.

Ember left her realm, mounted her guitar and made a B-Line towards the Fenton Portal leading right into the basement of Fenton Works. Mostly all of the ghosts used this portal to transfer between the Ghost Zone and the Human World since the Fenton's ghost portal seemed to never be paid attention to.

After passing through, Ember went invisible and intangible and quietly exited Fenton Works trying not to alert anyone of her presence.

She then began looking for any sign of Phantom so she could make his life a living hell and hers less of one.

Just five minutes before Ember arrived, Danny had left. Danny's mom Maddie asked him to run to the local food mart to pick up last minute items for their annual Thanksgiving dinner the next day.

Danny was dreading this because he knew there would be hundreds of other people there doing last minute food shopping and he didn't feel like being in such a crowded environment on his R and R day.

Danny arrived at his destination and got what he needed as quickly as possible. He was shocked that there was even anything left in the store.

On his way home, the familiar blue mist crept out of Danny's mouth and he sighed in frustration.

"Why, just why can't I ever have a normal day?" Danny yelled in his mind.

Before he even had time to run behind a tree and transform from Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom, he was blasted from behind by a giant green ecto-fist.

Danny knew what this entailed and as he was getting up, turned around to see a familiar face.

Standing infront of him was the Ghost Zone's resident rocker, Ember McLain. They had fought multiple times in the past and Danny knew whenever she was around he was in for a tough fight.

"Sup Dipstick?" Ember asked sarcastically, "I interrupt your shopping spree?"

Danny then said his catchphrase and transformed into his ghostly form. He powered up a green ecto blast in each of his palms and fired them in the direction that Ember was floating.

Ember dodged most of the attacks but the speed at which he was firing was too much for her and she was blasted back into a tree a few feet back.

"What no quips? Geez, somebody woke up on the wrong side bed today," Ember taunted.

"Everything was going fine till you decided to show up and ruin my day!" Danny yelled back. "Just once can't you ghosts just stay in the Ghost Zone and not cause anyone any trouble?" Danny reached for his Fenton Thermos to end this fight and imprison his attacker but he realized he left it in the lab with Skulker inside.

"Where's the fun in that Baby-Pop?" Ember asked with a smirk. Just then she hit Danny with another blast from her guitar.

Danny took the blast head on and was blasted back about 20 yards. Danny was getting legitimately pissed at this point.

"What do you even want here anyway?" Danny asked as he recovered. He didn't know why but he seemed to keep having to ask for his villains motivations. Why couldn't he just fight someone like Technus who practically told him how to defeat him every time. He hated trying to read people's motives.

"That's _none_ of your business Dipstick!" Ember said with a slight hint of venom in her voice as she charged towards Danny.

"Ooh sounds like I struck a chord," Danny taunted as they locked up in hand to hand combat. Even though she relied heavily on her guitar's abilities, Ember was no slouch when it came to fist fighting and she could give Danny a definite run for his money.

"What do you care anyway?" she asked bitterly. The two were at a stalemate and neither could get the advantage over the other.

"Just felt like I should know the reason you're here ruining my day of R and R when you should be back in the Ghost Zone doing whatever it is you do," Danny explained.

As the two were still locked in battle, Ember suddenly yelled out, "Hey look Dipstick, it's that goth chick you love!"

Danny looked where Ember had pointed. With him caught off guard Ember seized the opening and blasted Danny once more sending him careening into a nearby car.

"So long Dipstick," Ember said mockingly as she disappeared in a whirlwind of blue flames.

Danny was pissed at himself that he let her get the best of him like that. He wanted to forget everything that had just transpired as quickly as possible.

Danny went back to pick up his groceries he had dropped when Ember first attacked him. As Danny made his way home he kept wondering why his enemies were acting so weird lately, and that's saying something.

When he finally got home he reverted back to human form and walked in the front door of Fenton Works only to be greeted by his parents who looked like they were about to be leaving.

"We decided to go out to dinner for once, just the two of us as an early Thanksgiving treat," Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother, explained.

After helping him with the groceries they thanked him and said goodbye for the night and headed out for their dinner date.

That left Danny alone with Jazz for the rest of the night which Danny was not too thrilled about to say the least.

The only time Danny acknowledged her was when she yelled up to him in his room to ask if he wanted anything to eat.

Danny stayed in his room for the rest of the day, with an ice pack on his head from where it had connected with the cold metal of the car he was sent crashing into by Ember.

It wasn't all bad though because it gave him a reason to stay in his room and play video games for the rest of the night. Danny just hoped that for once he could have a normal day since it was Thanksgiving Day. He figured that maybe Tucker was right and the ghosts would be too busy to bother him.

Meanwhile, before Jazz went to bed for the night she went down to the lab to make sure everything was A-okay and that nothing was malfunctioning.

She then noticed the Fenton Thermos sitting on the counter and figured that Danny had just left it there and forgot to dump its contents back into the Ghost Zone.

Jazz plugged the Thermos into the portal and send its occupants back into the Ghost Zone.

On the other end those same occupants were transported back into the endless green abyss. Of those occupants was a madder than ever Skulker who was looking to take his anger out on anyone he saw fit, and he knew exactly who the perfect target would be.

 ** _Tadaa another chapter finished. You can probably guess where the ending is leading but if not keep reading and find out. Also I used the song Rocket Man mostly because I've been listening to Ninja Sex Party's new cover album and that song is beautiful lol. But anyway it would be awesome if you left a review and tell me what you like/dislike. Every criticism, good or bad, helps! Until Next time!_**

 ** _P.S. As of the day I posted this it's Thanksgiving Day in the United States, just wanted to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving and a fun and safe holiday!_**


	3. Thanksgiving

_**I do not own Danny Phantom in anyway it's all owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon!**_

Chapter 3:

 ** _Thanksgiving Day, November 23rd, Thursday, 10:30 am._**

Danny woke up to the pleasant aroma of turkey cooking in the kitchen on the floor below. Danny had hoped that the Thanksgiving turkey wouldn't come alive and try to murder him this year.

Out of all the holidays Danny seemed to hate, Thanksgiving was the one he liked the most. He loved spending time with his family when they weren't bickering and bossing him around and he loved the food on Thanksgiving. He also loved watching the Football games that would be broadcast on the day.

As soon as Danny got out of bed, he quickly put on fresh clothes and ran downstairs to check on the status of the turkey.

His mom shooed him away to make sure he didn't try and sneak any food from the kitchen before they actually ate.

Danny decided to go out for a walk around town to pass the time until the first football game started.

Danny loved to go for walks by himself. It gave him time to just think about life and to get away from his problems. As he was walking he saw many families outside playing their annual games of football and having a great time.

It made Danny happy to see other people in his town safe and enjoying themselves. He was also glad no ghosts had decided to ruin it all already.

"Hmm maybe Tuck was right, ghosts do celebrate Thanksgiving?" Danny thought to himself. He didn't really know why he doubted that they would, but he was glad to be wrong for once.

Danny kept walking around aimlessly to nowhere in particular and kept reflecting on life and how everything was going in his life lately. Since he was always so busy fighting and fending off ghost attacks, he rarely had any time to take a walk and just think.

After about an hour or two Danny returned home right as the first football game was about to start.

He joined his dad on the couch and got ready to watch the Vikings play the Lions. He was glad that the Packers weren't playing since they always reminded him of his arch nemesis Vlad Masters.

Danny's father, Jack, loved to watch football almost as much as he loved fudge. He and Danny chatted away about recent happenings in the NFL as they watched the Vikings get out to an early lead.

Danny loved having these kind of conversations with his father, just talking about the football world, but they seemed to be coming few and far between lately since all that Jack would talk about was ghosts.

Their talk was interrupted around HalfTime when Maddie came in the living room and informed the two that their Thanksgiving turkey dinner was ready. They liked to eat it early so that they had time to recover and if they really had any room for more there would be time to have some leftovers later in the evening.

Danny, Jack, Jazz, and Maddie sat down ready to dig into the Thanksgiving feast laid out in front of them. Before they began eating, Jack lead a prayer thanking the Lord for the feast and their fellowship and good health.

Danny was eager to dig into the turkey, since it was one of his favorite foods.

They all said 'amen' and began to dig in.

They all sat there and talked enjoying their feast and their time together.

Danny had two helpings of turkey and by the time they had all finished he felt like he could not eat again until Christmas.

For the rest of the day they all watched football together and Danny was pleased that the Vikings had won and that the Chargers had beat the Cowboys in the 4:25 pm. game.

After the Chargers/Cowboys game Jack, Maddie, and Jazz left to go camp out in front of the local store to go Black Friday shopping.

Danny didn't understand why people went so crazy over Black Friday. He hated how commercialism could bring out the worst in people like he always saw in the news stories popping up around the time.

While he was left alone Danny just enjoyed the rest of the night by himself and played video games in his room.

By the time he got bored of that it was already past ten o'clock. Just as he was about to hit the hay for the night he heard a peculiar sound coming from downstairs.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz? Is that you?" Danny yelled sticking his head out of his door.

No response.

Then, Danny heard the sound again, but this time more clearly. It sounded like someone was groaning. It was safe to say he was officially creeped all the way out.

Danny grabbed his Fenton Thermos and a flashlight and headed downstairs to investigate. He didn't find anything in the living room or kitchen but once he was in the kitchen he heard the noise more clearly than ever. It was eminating from the basement of Fenton Works, in the lab.

Danny cautiously crept down the stairs hoping to not catch the attention of whatever it was that was down there.

When Danny reached the final step he got the biggest shock of his life. The source of the groaning noise was, an unconscious Ember!

 ** _Flashback to about 8:00 pm, in the Ghost Zone_**

Ember was still sulking in her room, pissed off from the events of the past two days. First she had to deal with Skulker's lousy ass, then she almost got defeated by Phantom again.

She didn't do anything for Thanksgiving and even declined Kitty's invite to spend the day with her and Johnny. She didn't feel like seeing them all lovey dovey and happy while she was depressed.

She didn't even care for the holiday anyway. She never had any family to spend it with, since she was a ghost, so she didn't really see the point in celebrating it.

Instead she decided to stay in her room, shovel her face full of ice cream, and listen to music.

Ember loved listening to music almost as much as she loved making it. She loved 80's rock n' roll. Some of her favorites included; AC/DC, Guns N' Roses, Def Leppard, Van Halen, Metallica, Aerosmith, and the occasional Bon Jovi song. She couldn't stand the direction music had gone in the years past about 1997. It felt like it had no soul or meaning behind it anymore.

Just as she was becoming lost in her music, she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

Annoyed, Ember got off of her bed and trotted along slowly towards her door. Just as she put her hand on the knob, her door was blasted inwards towards her knocking, her to the ground hard.

Ember, dazed and confused, looked around to find her attacker. She looked up but her vision was still blurry and all she saw was a hulking silver figure. Then everything went black as she was knocked out by the mysterious figure.

The figure then picked up her unconscious body, and began to go back to it's own realm.

On the way there Ember began to regain consciousness once again. When she came too, she realized she was slung over her attackers shoulder and they were floating through the endless Ghost Zone to who knows where.

As Ember started to realize what was going on, she figured out who her attacked had been. At this moment she became more enraged than ever before and her robin egg blue hair rose a few feet from its normal length.

She quickly struggled free since the figure had not realized that she had regained consciousness.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU** **SKULKER?!"** Ember screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't believe that her ex was crazy enough to kidnap her from her home and take her to God knows where.

"You'll pay for what you have said to me, and when this is over you will regret leaving me in the first place!" Skulker answered with pure venom behind his words.

This pissed Ember off even more if possible. Ember didn't even answer to her crazed ex boyfriend.

She reached to her back to pull out her guitar to bring a world of pain on the ghostly hunter, only to realize she was didn't have her guitar. She didn't have it on her when Skulker knocked her out in the first place.

Ember's confidence took somewhat of a dive when she realized she would have to rely on her fists.

As Skulker readied his wrist rocket and aimed it at Ember, she charged towards him before he could fire punching him straight in the face.

Skulker quickly recovered and tried to make distance between him and Ember. Eventually he caught her off guard with one of his rockets and blasted her sending her flying feet backwards.

As Ember was down Skulker closed the gap and went for a kill shot.

Ember dodged his first few shots, but as she went to turn on her side to avoid another, the ecto blast grazed her stomach which was exposed due to her attire.

Ember cried out in immense pain as all she could feel was a burning sensation all the way through her midsection.

Skulker stood over her and began to gloat.

"Guess I'm not such a lousy hunter now am I?" Skulker asked sarcastically referencing her comments to him a couple days prior.

"Say goodbye to your pathetic afterlife," Skulker threatened, preparing his wrist ray directly at Ember, point blank.

Suddenly, something awoke inside of Ember and she felt more power than ever before. Her hair rose by about 8 feet.

Skulker was taken aback by this and while his guard was down Ember seized the opening.

Ember his Skulker so hard right in the head that his metal suit cracked.

Ember still didn't know that Skulker was really just a small green loser of a ghost and that he was actually in a metallic suit.

Skulker's metallic head slpit completely open revealing the little green snot.

Ember was shocked to say the least.

"Curse you you bitch, I will get my revenge and destroy you for good" Skulker said in his real voice which was squeaky and crackling like a kid going through puberty.

Ember didn't want to give him the satisfaction of responding with words. That and she wasn't sure if she could muster the energy to say anything.

Instead Ember powered up an ecto blast of her own.

"Sayonara asshole," Ember managed to say and blasted Skulker far, far away deeper into the Ghost Zone.

This took all of the energy Ember had left and she was left almost lifeless on the ground.

She turned around on the ground and saw a swirling green light. She decided to crawl towards it, since that seemed to be her only option.

She was fading in and out of consciousness as she crawled her way towards the mysterious glowing light.

As she made her way through the wall of swirling light she realized just what it was, it was the Fenton Portal.

She crawled through and made it inside the lab of Fenton Works.

Just as she made it safely inside everything went black once again.

 ** _Back to present time roughly 10:14 pm._**

Danny was in a complete panic.

He had come down to find an unconscious Ember who seemed to be bleeding all over the lab floor.

Not the mention the fact that one of his most powerful enemies was inside his house.

He didn't know what to do.

He couldn't call his parents, Jazz or Tucker to come and help him since they were all camping out for Black Friday and he knew Sam was upstate with her family.

He mulled over his options in his head.

"I can't let her stay here since I have no idea when my parents or Jazz could come home, and I really don't feel like explaining why there's blood everywhere. But I can't leave her back in the Ghost Zone alone or whatever did this to her could come back to finish the job," Danny thought.

Just then Danny crossed his arms and came to his senses.

"Hold on why should I care? All she has ever done to me was cause me pain," Danny remembered as he lightly rubbed the spot on his head where it connected the a car door the day earlier.

But Danny knew he had no choice but to help since he was a goody two shoes after all.

Danny carefully picked Ember up bridal style and embarked into the Ghost Zone.

 ** _Five Minutes Later_**

Danny knocked on a familiar ghosts realm door still shocked from what just went down.

As the realms occupant opened the door her jaw dropped as she saw who was standing at the door and who he was with.

She instinctually slapped Danny across the face screaming, " **WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"**

Realizing he probably deserved that slap for whatever reason, he tried to diffuse the situation.

"Kitty relax I didn't do this to Ember, I found her like this. I have no idea what happened to her but she's in a pretty bad way," Danny explained calmly and slowly.

Kitty tried to relax but her mind was going a mile a minute.

"Why was Danny helping Ember?" Kitty thought to herself.

"We'll bring her inside!" Kitty yelled, "I think I have medical supplies somewhere in here."

Danny brought Ember inside Kitty's realm and set her gently down on the couch.

When Kitty returned she ordered Danny around helping him patch up her battered best friend.

Once they had patched up the cuts and contusions on her face they worked on the huge gash on her stomach.

After about fourty-five minutes the two had stopped all the bleeding and fixed up Ember.

The two began to calm down realizing the worst was behind them.

Kitty was still suspicious of Danny even though he had just helped her.

"So if you didn't do this to her, who did?" Kitty questioned.

"I have no idea. I went down to the lab and found her lying on the ground in that state." Danny explained.

Just then it came to her as she thought it over in her head.

"That rat bastard!" Kitty yelled surprising Danny.

"What are you talking about?" Danny said confused.

"What I'm about to tell you stays between you and me okay?" Kitty said menacingly towards Danny.

Danny nodded as a sign of his reply.

Kitty then began to explain how Ember and Skulker were dating and when they broke up the other day Ember was depressed. She then pieced together that since he was so pissed about the breakup, that Skulker was the one who had attacked Ember.

Danny's jaw was practically on the floor.

"Skulker and...Ember?" Danny said out loud with disgust.

"Listen even though she's my best friend, I didn't approve of them either," Kitty explained.

Danny was mind blown and couldn't believe Ember was the one Skulker had been talking about on Tuesday when they fought.

Danny then realized what time it was.

"Holy crap it's already midnight?!" Danny yelled in panic, "I gotta get home just in case my parents or sister get home before me," Danny freaked out.

Just as he was walking out the door Danny turned and looked at Kitty asked her for one thing.

"This stays between us as well okay? Don't tell her I was the one that helped her." Danny asked. He didn't want Ember to know he had shown any compassion towards his enemy.

"But why it was a nice thing of you to do?" Kitty retorted.

"Just promise me you won't tell her. I'll know if you do and if you do I'll tell her you told me about her and Skulker!" Danny said in response.

"Fine whatever," Kitty said back, "Now get out people might get suspicious."

And with that Danny left Kitty's realm and flew back through his family's ghost portal.

He cleaned up the blood that had been left on the floor of the lab and was relieved to find that nobody was home.

It was about one o'clock in the morning by the time Danny finally got into bed to go to to sleep and Danny couldn't have been more relieved that his long day was over.

 ** _Another chapter finished! That was definitely my longest one yet and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out!_**

 ** _If you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, leave a review and tell me what you think! Until Next time!_**

 ** _P.S. Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers once again!_**


	4. Black Friday

**_I do not own Danny Phantom in anyway it's all owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon!_**

Chapter 4:

 ** _Black Friday, November 24th, 7:47 am. Deep Inside the Ghost Zone_**

Ember woke up confused. She tried to sit up but felt a sharp, stinging pain right in her midsection and she immediately sunk back down to stop the pain. She quickly realized she wasn't in her own realm and was confused on how she had got here.

She was starting to piece together the events of last night when suddenly Kitty walked in to check on her.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Kitty exclaimed. She had been worried about her best friend and didn't get much if any sleep. All she could think about was finding Skulker and giving her a piece of her mind.

Kitty helped Ember sit up with minimal resistance.

As she sat up she grabbed her stomach in pain again.

"How the hell did I end up here?" Ember asked, last thing I remember I was fighting Skulker."

Kitty took a moment to think of an excuse as to explain how Ember had ended up in her realm without mentioning Danny in any way since she promised her. Even though Danny fought ghosts, Kitty had a soft spot in her heart for her since she knew how caring and thoughtful he can be from her time overshadowing Paulina to make Johnny jealous.

"Well I heard a bunch of huge explosions outside so I went to check it out and found you lying on the ground bleeding out so I brought you back to my realm and patched you up," Kitty smoothly lied.

"Woah, thanks Kitty. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you," Ember thanked with sincereness in her voice, "I'm so thankful to have a friend that actually cares about me like you."

"Yeah, uh don't mention it," Kitty said quietly. She had just realized that Danny could have very well just saved her best friend's life and she had no idea.

Kitty didn't want to break her promise to Danny though so she kept quiet.

After a few minutes of silence Ember started to get up. She didn't feel like being a problem for Kitty to have to tend to all day.

Kitty would have stopped her but she knew how large Ember's pride was and let her go, only on the condition that Ember let Kitty come over the next day to check on her.

As Ember was on her way back to her realm, she tried to remember the events of the past 24 hours.

She remembered the kidnapping, the fighting, and the pain she felt when she got shot, but she couldn't remember anything after that concretely.

She remembered seeing a tall slender figure right before everything faded to black the second time.

Before she knew it, she had reached her realm. She had forgot that her door was blown off.

It didn't take her long to repair it and once she had finished, she went straight to her room, shut and locked the door, and crashed immediately on her bed for the rest of the day.

 ** _Meanwhile, Fenton Works, One Hour Later_**

The blaring sound of an alarm clock rudely woke Danny up from his sleep. He barely slept last night and only got about 5 hours of sleep.

He kept having a dream about what had happened the past night. Except the way it had played out in his dream, he found Ember in time to save her, just like in real life, but as he was taking her to Kitty's, he was blindsided by Skulker and he finished the job. He kept seeing the image of Ember dying in his arms and then he would wake up with a fright. This happened about five times throughout the night hence why Danny had the worst sleep of his life.

When Danny finally got up, he put on fresh clothes and went downstairs to get some breakfast. He found that no one was home still.

"Must still be shopping," Danny deduced. He didn't get the hype behind Black Friday. People get so crazy about shopping on the day that it's ridiculous.

After finishing a bowl of cereal, Danny decided to go for a walk to take his mind off of his nightmare from last night.

On his stroll through town, Danny passed by the local electronic store where hundreds of people were lined up and inside shopping for Christmas presents.

Just then Danny heard a large bang and saw people running the opposite direction screaming. Danny quickly turned the corner into an alley and transformed into his ghost form.

Danny had originally thought that it was Skulker and that he somehow found out about him helping Ember last night. So what he heard next was somewhat of a relief to him.

"Behold! I am Technus, Master of Technology and all Things Electronic and Beeping!" Technus bellowed.

It seems that Danny had got his wish from the other day.

Danny flew towards Technus and met him face to face.

"Ah the Ghost Child, come again to bear witness to my technological glory?!" Technus asked with pride.

"No I came to make sure you don't use all of this expensive electronics and turn them against everyone!" Danny yelled back in retort.

"What a wonderful idea!" Technus responded, "I swear you should be a student teacher or something!"

Danny kicked himself for doing that yet again.

Just then Technus assembled all of the electronics in the store and formed them together to form one giant hulking body.

Now about twenty feet tall, Danny was officially un-glad that he had run into Technus.

Technus started hurling bits of electronics towards Danny as he dodged and weaved in midair.

Danny tried to punch away at Technus after throwing his first punch, he yelled out in pain since he had just punched solid metal.

"Ha ha, you foolish child, you cannot destroy my outer shell, therefore I shall defeat you and spread my technological rule all over the world!" Technus taunted.

"Some things never change," Danny joked since Technus had once again yelled out his plan for everyone to hear just like always.

Danny kept firing ecto rays at the giant electronic ghost, chipping away at the bits of electronics that made him up.

After twenty minutes of no progress being made, Danny was starting to get tired.

Since he was groggy, Technus caught him off guard and blasted him sending him through the glass of the electronic store's window.

Now covered in small cuts all over his body, Danny struggled to muster the energy to stand back up, but he knew he had to keep fighting.

Just as Danny had got up and back outside, suddenly Technus, out of nowhere, began shutting down.

"What?! No, how is this happening?!" Technus yelled out in agony, "Curse you ghost child!" he screamed.

After Technus had been shut down the electronics that made up his robot body fell apart from each other and ceased to move.

Danny was very confused since he hadn't really done anything to Technus.

It was at this moment when Danny heard a familiar voice behind him on the street.

"Yo Danny, miss me?" the familiar voice said.

Danny quickly turned around to find that the owner of the familiar voice was none other than his best friend Tucker Foley.

"Tucker! How've you been buddy? How was your Thanksgiving?" Danny asked catching up with his best friend.

"It was great! My family's cooking was a meat lovers dream!" Tucker explained. "So how about you?"

"Mine was crazy to say the least," Danny said remembering the events of last night.

"So I'm assuming you had a hand in that?" Danny asked pointing to the pile of broken electronics.

"Oh yeah," Tucker answered, "I used my new and improved PDA to hack into Technus's

mainframe and shut him down. Then I sucked him into the Fenton Thermos while you weren't looking," Tucker explained, much to the enjoyment of Danny.

Danny and Tucker decided to go to Nasty Burger and catch up on all of the events of the past couple days of their lives.

Danny explained what had happened the night before with Ember and Kitty and Tucker was left speechless.

It blew his mind that Danny would still help someone like Ember after everything she had done.

He then told him about his nightmare he kept having hoping that Tucker would be able to explain why he was having them.

"Maybe you care about her or something? I mean after all you did save her and help patch her up even though you're both kinda sworn enemies," Tucker explained slowly and calmly.

Meanwhile Danny internally screaming at the thought.

"What no way! She's an evil ghost who repeatedly tried to enslave people to try and take over the world!" Danny yelled while still trying to keep his voice down.

"Hey man I'm just saying, it would make sense," Tucker said calmly.

Danny then quickly tried to get the topic off of Ember.

After about 30 more minutes the two headed to their respective homes.

On Danny's way home he thought about what his best friend had said.

"Is it true? Could the reason I helped her and had that nightmare about her be because I care about her?" Danny thought out loud to himself.

"Nah there's no way, I was just doing my job! After all I am a hero," Danny answered himself in slight denial.

He decided not to think about the topic of Ember or even ghosts in general for the rest of the day and upon getting home he spent the rest of the day helping his mom around the house.

 **Back in the Ghost Zone**

Ember was having a similar nightmare to Danny's. In her version she was fighting Skulker until he got the upper hand and was prepared to kill her. Just as he was about to strike the final blow, a mysterious figure stepped in and saved her.

She couldn't make out who the figure was but she could tell that it was tall and slender.

Then she would wake up breathing heavily, which hurt her gash on her stomach, and sweating.

This kept for the entire time she tried to sleep.

"It's official, worst 48 hours of my life," Ember said before trying to fall asleep once again.

 ** _Another chapter in the books! I'm pretty happy with how stuff has been turning out! I may not be able to update as frequently as I have this week starting Monday because my Thanksgiving Break will be over but I'll try my best to update whenever I can! If you enjoyed, leave a review and tell me what you think! Until Next time!_**


	5. Anger Management

**_I do not own Danny Phantom in anyway it's all owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon!_**

Chapter 5:

 ** _Saturday, November 25th, Deep in the Ghost Zone._**

After the worst sleep of her life, Ember finally gave up on falling back to sleep and decided to get out of bed around 7:30 in the morning.

She wanted to finally get herself out of whatever rut she seemed to be in. She had started the week sad that she broke up with Skulker, and by the end of it she couldn't have been more glad after the display he put on during Thanksgiving. But yet she still felt weird.

She didn't really miss Skulker, like at all, but she hated being alone, especially during this time of year. Being alone scared Ember because it reminded her of how she had passed on to the afterlife she was living now. Just the thought of being left alone with no one to turn to make Ember have a slight anxiety attack.

Ember snapped herself out of thinking about all that when she splashed water in her face in her bathroom sink.

She then looked up at herself in the mirror and gave herself a personal little pep talk.

"What the hell is happening to you," Ember yelled at herself in the mirror, "You're Ember Freaking McLain, Ember Freaking McLain doesn't sulk around and cry! No Ember Freaking McLain bounces back stronger!"

Feeling energized after her pep talk, she decided to head back into Amity once again to completely get her mind away from her depressed thoughts, and maybe even beat up on the Phantom again.

Ember left her realm and headed towards the Fenton Works portal determined to finally get her mojo back.

 ** _One Hour Earlier_**

Danny decided to wake up extra early on this Saturday morning. He had planned to spend the entire day hanging out with his best friend in hopes to take his mind off of his peculiar Thanksgiving Night.

By the time he had gotten ready it was already about 6:40.

He slowly crept down the stairs so he wouldn't wake up his parents or Jazz, and left through the front door of Fenton Works.

Danny had agreed to meet with Tucker at the park. Danny was actually early for something for quite possible the first time in his life. Tucker arrived about five minutes after Danny and the two greeted each other cheerfully.

They then made their way to Nasty Burger to get breakfast. As they sat down, Danny asked Tucker to talk about his Thanksgiving break and his time with his family to avoid any chance that he would ask about Danny's.

Just as Tucker was about to explain, a familiar blue mist slipped out of Danny's mouth.

Danny looked at Tucker apologetically for interrupting their bro day, but Tucker nodded towards Danny.

"It's chill bro, you gotta do what you gotta do," Tucker said cheerfully, "Now go kick so ghost butt!"

Danny quickly ran into the bathroom of Nasty Burger and made sure no one was there to see him go ghost.

Danny then transformed into his alter ego.

Danny flew out of the Nasty Burger's roof and spun around surveillancing his surroundings.

Danny couldn't see a thing and was about to head back into Nasty Burger when he was blasted out of the sky once again by a pink energy blast eminating from a familiar ghostly instrument.

"Why, why out of all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, why did it have to be Ember?" Danny thought to himself. He was determined to forget about everything that had transpired between he and Ember the other night and having to fight her wasn't going to help him achieve his goal.

"W-we really g-gotta s-stop meeting like this," Danny said trying to sound sarcastic but his voice waivered and he ended up stuttering out his quip instead.

Ember didn't really notice and kept the "witty" banter going.

"What's wrong can't stand the fact that a girl is about to kick your butt, again?," Ember said as she powered up another blast on her guitar.

"Yeah real easy when you blindside the person you're fighting every single time instead of making it a fair fight to begin with!" Danny yelled back. He had found some of his confidence in his words again

Ember fired her guitar towards Danny and he quickly dodged her attack.

Danny, along with Ember, were now both hovering over the Nasty Burger dueling it out.

Danny then decided to get a little personal and see what Ember was willing to say about her personal life.

"Geez you look like you went through 12 rounds with Ali," Danny taunted in reference to the huge gash, that was now becoming a scar on Ember's midriff, and the tiny cuts and bruised on Ember's cheeks.

After he said that, Ember charged towards him and they found themselves locked in a collar and elbow tie up, evenly matched just like a couple days ago.

"You're not looking too hot yourself," Ember retorted in reference to the tiny cuts he had sustained the day prior when he crashed through the electronic store's window.

"So what's the story behind those? Lose a fight to a bunch of cats?" Ember asked sarcastically, laughing at her own comment.

The two were struggling against one another trying to gain the upper hand and power over the other.

"How bout you explain yours first?" Danny said in response.

"Personal business," Ember replied. Danny could see she wasn't going to open up to her enemy.

Danny could tell Ember took a second to think about the events of Thanksgiving, which allowed Danny to advantage and catch her off guard and overpower her.

Danny had pinned her to the roof of Nasty Burger and was about to reach for his Fenton Thermos when suddenly there was a huge explosion inside of Nasty Burger.

Danny looked at Ember suspiciously.

"What did you do now?!" He yelled at Ember.

"What? Nothing Dipstick, I swear that wasn't me!" she replied with slight panic in her voice as she realized who the source of the explosion may be.

"I think I know who it was, so if you would just let me go I'll help you take this guy down," Ember said trying to sound sincere.

"Why should I trust you? You're one of the most manipulative ghosts I know! Also I think I can handle whomever it may be," Danny replied back at Ember.

She didn't know why, but she felt kind of hurt when Danny called her manipulative.

She quickly forgot about it when another explosion went off, this time infront of Nasty Burger.

Ember gave Danny a look that said are you even kidding me, and gave him a death stare.

"Dipstick just trust me this one time! This guy is really pissed off and dangerous just let me help. Also you can tell I'm telling the truth because why else would I say that I would team up with you!" Ember said pleading with Danny.

Danny relented, "Fine but I've got my eyes on you McLain," Danny said suspiciously.

A danny extended his hand towards Ember to help her back to her feet.

Ember took his hand. Danny quickly looked away as he realize d that he was slightly blushing.

"What the hell is wrong with me! I do not like her she is my enemy!" Danny thought to himself trying to engrave that fact into his brain.

His internal panic was cut short when the source of the explosions revealed itself.

Skulker, who had rebuilt his metal suit, flew up to Danny and Ember's level to meet them face to face.

He was shocked and angered that his ex girl was with his arch nemesis.

"What are you doing congregating with this whelp? Skulker yelled at Ember who looked pissed all the way off.

"I'm not your property!" Ember screamed, "I can talk to whoever I want!"

Danny then leaned towards Ember and whispered the plan he had just come up with on the fly.

He ordered her to be the distraction and bring Skulker away from Nasty Burger so that no one would get hurt, while Danny went to get Tucker's PDA which no doubt still most likely had control over Skulker's suit.

"1, 2, 3, **GO!** " Danny yelled as he and Ember split up in midair, forcing Skulker to choose one of the two to give chase.

He chose Ember of course because he was so enraged with her dumping of him and wanted to make her pay for all of eternity.

Ember flew as hard as she could away from where anyone could get hurt.

She ended up at an abandoned warehouse toward the edge of town.

She just hoped she could hold Skulker off long enough for Danny to arrive.

Meanwhile, Danny went to find Tucker who had been waiting outside Nasty Burger after the explosions.

Danny quickly explained the situation to Tucker.

"So can I have your PDA so that I can stop Skulker?" Danny pleaded.

"No way! There's no way I'm giving you my precious new baby," Tucker said referring to his brand new, one day old PDA.

"Fine have it your way," Danny said lifting him up off the ground and carrying Tucker, against his will, to where Ember had lead Skulker.

Danny just hoped he would make it in time.

Back at the warehouse, Ember was starting to get tired as she evaded Skulker's blasts and tried to hide from him whenever she saw an opportunity.

She had stopped to catch her breath behind a wall of old supplies.

"Come out come out wherever you are," Skulker taunted, "Quit hiding like the coward that you are," Skulker exclaimed. He had stepped right in front of where Ember was hiding and she felt her heart start beating five times faster than it should.

"Who said I was hiding?" Ember responded smoothly as she pushed all of the boxes down causing them to fall onto Skulker.

This didn't really hurt Skulker very much but it sure did piss him off even more.

He now fired even more blasts towards Ember, picking up speed and ferocity.

Just as it seemed that Skulker had the upper hand and was about to go in for the kill, a certain ghostly hero intervened.

"Hey tinhead, why don't you pick on someone your own size," Danny yelled at Skulker sarcastically which only angered him even more.

Realizing that he was outnumbered, Skulker got desperate.

He turned himself invisible and made sure to stay extra quiet.

Danny looked around to find the ghostly hunter but could not find him anywhere.

Then, out of nowhere, Danny was hit straight in the head with what felt like the force of a Bruce Lee roundhouse kick.

Skulker had picked up a lead pipe and hit Danny square in the side of the head, knocking him out cold, on the spot. As he landed, he reverted back to his human form.

Skulker then turned his attention towards Ember once again.

"As much as I'd love to end your miserable afterlife right here, I'm going to prolong your agony," Skulker said menacingly as he stood over Ember.

Suddenly, the control panel on Skulker's wrist spoke.

"Go to Walker's Prison, starting time, now."

"Ah crud," Skulker muttered.

And out of nowhere his jet pack ignited and he flew off unwillingly.

Unfortunately, the fire from his jet pack lit the fuse on some abandoned fireworks piled in one of the boxes on the ground.

Ember then realized where she was. She had led him to an abandoned firework factory. Ember was about to speed out of there to get out of the blast when suddenly she felt something inside of her.

For a reason she couldn't explain, she was compelled to go back into the ticking time bomb of a building.

She didn't want to leave Danny to die in there. Sure she was evil and he was her enemy, but she promised Danny that she would help him and she could tell he really trusted her this one time.

Ember quickly flew back into the warehouse and went over to Danny's limp body.

She struggled to carry his dead weight but she managed to get him up on her shoulders. She then as quickly as she could, flew back out the way she came just seconds before all of the fireworks went off in a colorful explosion.

If she had waited just a second later she and Danny very well could have been toast.

Ember saw Tucker on the ground outside of the warehouse sobbing into his sleeve.

She assumed that he thought Danny was still in the warehouse.

She landed behind him which caught him off guard.

As soon as he turned around he saw who was in Ember's hands.

" **WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"** he yelled in complete shock and awe.

"Relax nerd, I didn't do this to him, it was Skulker. He knocked him out and then bailed.

He needs help so I suggest we stop stop talking right now and take him back to his house so you can help him," Ember explained defensively"

"What about you you're just gonna take off and leave?" Tucker questioned.

"Listen I already saved his behind once today and we're still enemies. You can take it from here, trust me." Ember said sounding sincere and reassuring.

As she was about to leave she turned around and ordered Tucker to do one last thing.

"Don't tell him I pulled him from the warehouse okay? We're enemies and I don't want him thinking anything but that! This whole team up was a one time thing," Ember said menacingly towards Tucker.

"Okay fine, I won't tell him you saved him," Tucker said sincerely. "Also if I did tell him, you would mess me up."

"That's right," Ember said with a small smirk, "Now go help him, he needs it."

And with that she disappeared in a whirlwind of blue flames once again teleporting back to her own realm deep inside of the endless Ghost Zone.

She needed time to process what had just happened. Did she really just save the Dipstick?

She couldn't believe that she showed any shred of compassion towards her number one enemy. Well number two now that Skulker was out to kill her.

"Why did I do that?!" Ember yelled out loud toward no one. She tried to come up with areasonable explaination but she didn't like the one her conscience had come up with.

"Oh hell no! There is no way I like that Dipstick! He's my enemy and all he is, is a constant thorn in my side," Ember said trying to reassure herself that this was true.

She then turned on the tv as quickly as possible to forget she even thought about that idea.

 **Meanwhile back with Danny Tucker**

Tucker had to carry Danny all the way back to Fenton Works, which was no easy task.

Tucker had lucked out to arrive at a time where everyone else had been gone.

There was a note on the kitchen table reading, "Went out to look at college stuff with Jazz, be back in the morning. ~ Jack Maddie"

Tucker was glad to have been lucky. He quickyly took Danny up to his room and laid him down on his bed.

He quickly ran to the bathroom to get a first aid kit.

By the time he had entered back into Danny's room, Danny was sitting up holding his head.

"Oh what happened?" Danny groaned.

Yo got knocked out by that coward Skulker," Tucker explained.

Danny's eyes glowed green for a moment at the mention of Skulker's name until the pain had set in once again. He had a splitting headache resonating from where he had been hit with the lead pipe.

Tucker handed Danny an aspirin and a glass of water to help him feel better and Danny graciously accepted.

"Thanks for saving me back there Tuck, it was incredibly brave of you. If it weren't for you I'd be dead," Danny said thanking Tucker.

Tucker then panicked remembering what Ember had said to him.

"What, er yeah, no problem, that's what best friends are for am I right?" Tucker said stumbling over his words but Danny didn't seem to notice.

Tucker stayed with Danny for the rest of the day checking in on him every 30 minutes or so.

Danny once again couldn't wait for the day to finally be over.

 ** _There's another chapter in the books! Definitely another longer chapter, but the longer ones are better in my opinion. So if you enjoyed, leave a review and tell me what you think! Until Next time!_**


	6. The Talk

**_I do not own Danny Phantom in anyway it's all owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon!_**

Chapter 6:

 ** _Sunday, November 26th, Last Day of Thanksgiving Break_**

Danny spent almost the entirety of the night in excruciating pain. He was having the sharpest migraine that he'd ever felt in his life. When he decided to stop making attempts to fall back asleep, he stayed in his bed lying there not moving.

He had told his mom that he just must have gotten a cold and was feeling the affects of it. He couldn't actually tell her why he felt like he was on the verge of imploding because it had to deal with ghost stuff.

At one point, Danny felt like if he had moved, that he would have thrown up on the spot.

He felt so crappy that he didn't even care that he was missing a whole day of football since it was Sunday.

He just wanted to stay there, in a ball, and not move until he felt better.

Simply put, he felt like shit.

 ** _Meanwhile at Kitty's Realm_**

Ember decided to go over to Kitty's to catch up and explain the events of the past couple days. She figured that talking about her problems instead of letting them bottle up inside of her would be a better idea.

When she arrived she was glad to see that Johnny wasn't there because she wouldn't have felt like she could open up since Johnny had a big mouth when it came to anything.

Ember and Kitty both sat down on the couch.

"So what's on your mind?" Kitty asked hoping Ember would open up to her.

Ember decided that she had to tell Kitty everything from Tuesday all up to the events from the day before.

She started with the split with Skulker.

"I broke up with him, like you know, but I didn't even know if I missed him? I never told you this but he never even showed me any attention when we were together because he was obsessed with hunting the Dipstick," Ember explained which truthfully didn't shock Kitty very much. She didn't picture Skulker as the romantic type.

"But the the other night he literally came to my realm and attacked me because he's insane and pissed off that I dumped him. So I guess I'm just glad that I got away from that freak. But then again I'm all lonely again and it's the Holiday season and seeing everyone all happy just makes me more depressed about it," Ember explained with sadness in her voice.

"What? Oh Yeah I know, uh I was the one that helped you remember?" Kitty said trying to sound sincere. She had almost forgot about her and Danny's agreement. She was determined to keep her promise, slightly because she knew Danny was nice, but also mostly because she was afraid of what Ember would say if she found out Danny knew about her and Skulker.

"I can help you find a man," Kitty said trying to make Ember feel better, "Anybody would be an upgrade from that bozo."

Ember thought it over in her head for a moment. "Maybe love isn't for me? All it has ever gotten me was heartbreak and sorrow," She thought to herself.

"I don't know. I don't think I would be ready to date so soon, especially since Skulker seems to be out to kill me I couldn't put someone else in danger like that," Ember explained sadly.

"Has he come after you again since what he did on Thanksgiving?" Kitty questioned her worriedly.

"Yeah just yesterday actually," Ember exclaimed, "He came after me yesterday when I went to blow off steam by beating up on Danny. Me and him were fighting when Skulker suddenly showed up and then I offered to help him fight Skulker since I knew how mad the jerk had been. Then me and Danny fought him across town in an abandoned firework factory," Ember explained.

Only one thought was going through Kitty's mind.

"Did you just call him Danny?!" She practically screamed.

"Uh I..I meant Dipstick obviously," Ember said dismissively.

Kitty eyed her suspiciously, "Well that's not what I heard," she refuted.

"You're hearing things then," Ember said nervously. She quickly tried to change the conversation once again, "Oh and I forgot to mention I had this really weird dream the other night."

"I dreamt that I was being beat up by Skulker just like on Thursday but then as he was about to kill me, a tall figure came out of nowhere and saved me," Ember explained.

"Really who was it?" Kitty asked.

"I couldn't make it out! All I could make out was that it was wearing black," she explained, "Then right when it started to come over to check on me, I woke up."

Kitty thought for a moment. "That sure does sound like Danny," she thought to herself, "Does she know that I wasn't the one to save her?"

"Well that sure is weird," Kitty said nonchalantly.

"Yeah I just assumed it was either you or Johnny but i'm not sure," Ember said back.

"Yeah me neither," Kitty was a little suspicious but figured that Ember didn't know it had been Danny that saved her.

"So anyway tell me more about your fight yesterday," Kitty pleaded.

Ember thought about it again and as she did she winced, she decided she was gonna leave out the saving Danny part.

"So I went to Amity to take my frustrations out on Da-I mean the Dipstick, and as we were fighting over the fast food place, Skulker showed up and started blowing everything up. I offered to help Phantom and we led him away from the people to an abandoned warehouse, which turned out to be a firework factory," Ember paused to take a breath, "Then when we were fighting, Skulker knocked the ghost kid out but his nerd friend messed with his suit and made him fly off."

"Then his jet pack set off some of the fireworks and I got out of there as soon as possible," Ember finished explaining, leaving out the saving Danny part.

"Wait so you just left Danny in the exploding building?! Wow, I can't believe he's full on dead," Kitty said with a hint of fake sadness. Kitty didn't think Ember would actually let Danny die so she acted torn up about it so that Ember would tell her the truth.

Ember picked up on the sadness in her tone and started debating in her head whether to tell her or not.

"Well not exactly..." Ember began, "Just as the place was about to blow, I might have went back and flew him out of there. I just couldn't leave him in there to die, I don't even know why considering all he has ever been was a thorn in my side," Ember finished.

"Ha, I knew it!" Kitty yelled in her head.

"Sounds like somebody's got a soft spot for Danny!" Kitty teased.

Embers hair rose a few feet and she felt herself blush a little.

"Like hell I do! In case you forgot, he's my enemy!" Ember basically screamed at Kitty.

"Okay, okay I believe you," Kitty said. She really didn't especially based on Ember's reaction, but she knew she shouldn't mess with Ember or her anger would get the best of her.

"Don't tell anyone that I saved Phantom's life you hear me?" Ember said as she got up to leave. "It that gets out, I'll be the laughing stock of the Ghost Zone!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, now go home and get some rest, apparently you need it," Kitty said jokingly.

As soon as Ember shut the door Kitty's mind starting going a mile a minute.

"So they've both saved each other without the other knowing and I'm almost 80% sure Ember might have a crush on him. Maybe I should go talk to him about all this and get his side of everything. Although it would be weird for me to just show up to his house," Kitty thought out loud.

"Oo, I know! I'll go talk to him tomorrow when he's at school, at least it'll be less weird then." Kitty said making up her mind.

"Now I gotta do is think of what to say to him." Kitty said as she went into her room to think.

 ** _Meanwhile Deep in the Ghost Zone on a deserted floating island_**

Skulker finally returned to his realm after being unwillingly transported to Walker's Prison.

"Stupid whelp and his geek friend, they're always there to thwart my plans!" Skulker yelled in anger.

He was made even more angry by the fact that he realized he and Ember had been working together to defeat him the day before.

"When I finally get my hands on that stupid harlot that I used to call girlfriend, oh there will be hell for her. I'll rip her limb from limb and the stupid whelp won't stop me this time," Skulker yelled in gruesome detail.

He then started coming up with a dastardly plan, "I shall wait another couple weeks or so that way she will not expect it and run to the ghost child again, then, and only then I will have my vengeance!" He finished, screaming at the end.

 ** _The Next Day, Monday, November 27th, 7:10 am._**

Danny woke up to the sound of his mom banging on his door.

"Honey! Wake up! You have school in 20 minutes!" she yelled into Danny's room.

Danny just sat up and groaned at the thought of returning back to school.

He contemplated just pulling the sick card but he figured since he just had five days off that his mom wouldn't let him stay home for a sixth.

He slowly got out of bed and got ready. He was usually late to school anyway so he wasn't in much of a hurry.

He quickly ate a bowl of cereal and left Fenton Works to go to Casper High.

While he was walking he caught up to Tucker who looked even more dreary than he had. He was with Sam who had returned from her Thanksgiving vacation and looked way too happy for a Monday morning of school.

"Well you seem chipper today," Danny said sarcastically to Sam.

"Are you kidding me? I spent five days with a bunch of rich people who think they're better than anyone, if I can live through that I can make it through school," Sam said cheerfully.

"Weird," both Danny and Tucker said at the same time as the trio continued on their way to school.

They managed to get into Mr. Lancer's classroom right as the bell was about to ring.

Lancer gave them the eye as he was about to mark them absent as they quietly smiled at him since they had just barely been on time.

After sitting in class for what felt like forever it was finally lunch time. As Danny, Sam, and Tucker were making their way to the lunch room, a certain blonde jock stopped and blocked their path.

"Hey Kwan, look over here, its Danny Fenturd and his loser squad!" Dash yelled across the hall.

"What do _you want?" Sam asked brazenly._

Dash looked at her with a look of shock that she was talking back to him.

"Oh nothing just wanted to show Fenturd how much I missed him over the break!" he said menacingly.

He then proceeded to punch Danny in the face and stuff him in the nearest locker while Sam and Tucker sat idly by unable to do anything to stop this.

"See ya around losers," Dash taunted as he and Kwan walked away towards the cafeteria.

"You okay Danny?" Sam asked nicely as she opened the locker to help Danny out.

"Not in the slightest," Danny said flatly. He had only just recovered from his fight with Skulker and his newly acquired black eye didn't help his cause.

Just then a blue must came out of Danny's mouth again.

"Oh come on!" Danny yelled. He then went back in the locker and transformed into his ghost half.

He told Sam and Tucker to go on to lunch without him before turning intangible and invisible, and flying up out of the roof of the school.

He looked around to find the ghost that tipped off his ghost sense only to see Kitty once again.

Danny went to grab his Fenton Thermos to end it early. He didn't feel like dealing with this on top of everything else today.

"Relax Danny I'm just here to talk," Kitty said calmly trying to show that she meant no harm.

Danny didn't ease up.

"About what?" he asked trying to sound serious.

"About Ember," she said quickly.

This caught Danny off guard.

"Listen I can see that you're not having a good day, just trust me I'm not gonna cause you more trouble," Kitty said in reference to the shiner Danny was developing on his right eye.

"Okay fine. What about Ember?" Danny asked curiously.

"So yesterday she came over to my realm to talk, and she told me about the other day at the warehouse and..." Kitty was cut off by Danny.

"You mean when she left me to die in there? I'm only alive because Tuck was brave enough to get me out!" Danny said annoyed.

"Yeahhh, about that...Tucker wasn't the one who pulled you out of the warehouse...it was actually..." she was again cut off by Danny.

"Then who pulled me out?!" he yelled.

"Geez he's so clueless!" Kitty thought to herself. "If you would let me finish I could tell you!" Kitty yelled back.

"Okay sorry, like you said I'm just have a rough Monday," Danny said calming down.

"The person that pulled you out was, Ember," Kitty stated getting quiet at the end.

Danny heard the name and his eyes widened on the spot.

"Sh...she...she actually saved me?" Danny said while his eye twitched slightly.

Danny couldn't believe that his enemy would save him from almost dying.

"Why would she do that?" Danny inquired, "You didn't tell her about last Thursday did you?"

"What no? I promised I wouldn't. But that reminds me, she told me she had a dream about that night and a tall figure dressed in black came to save her. She wouldn't entertain the idea but to me it sounded like you fit the bill," Kitty explained.

"But how could she know that I saved her?" Danny asked confused.

"I don't think she knows, I think she was imagining that you saved her," Kitty said slowly hoping Danny would pick up what she was insinuating.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused as ever.

"Oh God, do I have to spell it out for you? I think Ember kinda, sorta, maybe, might have a slight crush on you." Kitty explained annoyed.

Danny's mind melted. He didn't know what to think. He just stood there with his mouth agape.

"Hello? Earth to Danny? Anyone home?" Kitty said trying to break Danny out of his trance. "Listen don't tell her I told you that, she would kill me! But I she just went through a really rough breakup and I think she trying to find someone that would actually care about her. I know you wouldn't date her so I just wanted to let you know so you would let her down easy if she ever gathered the guts to tell you," Kitty explained taking a breath.

Danny still stood there mind blown.

"So yeah I'm gonna go back to the Ghost Zone now, Johnny'll be suspicious if I'm gone too long, so yeah see ya around," Kitty said waving goodbye even though Danny didn't notice.

Danny slowly floated down back into the school and reverted back to his human form. As he returned to the cafeteria, he went and joined Sam and Tucker at their table.

"Danny what happened?" they both asked.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

 ** _There's another chapter finished! For now on I'm not entirely sure how often I'll be updating the story since school has started and I only have off on weekends from now until Christmas. I'll try to update as soon as possible and I hope you'll be patient and put up with my horrible schedule. XD But anyway, if you enjoyed, leave a review and tell me what you liked! Until next time!_**


	7. School Daze

**_I do not own Danny Phantom in anyway it's all owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon!_**

Chapter 7:

The next couple of days seemed like they dragged on forever for Danny. He was already sick of school once again. By the end of Thursday, Danny had added a bruise on his cheek, and stomach to go along with the black eye Dash had given him as a late Thanksgiving present.

When Danny woke up on Friday morning, he felt excited for some reason. Probably because after 3:00, he would be free for two whole days to do whatever he wanted, which hopefully included nothing.

Lancer had been on his back all week about his falling grades. He had been caring less and less since he was always busy with ghosts and trying to live his life.

He didn't know why he got stuck with such horrible luck in life. Whenever something good happened in his life it felt like twice the amount of bad would happen back.

But he was determined to make this Friday a great day. Once he got out of school, he was going to hang out with Sam and Tucker and have fun just doing whatever together.

Danny quickly got out of bed and went downstairs to grab some eggs and some chocolate milk.

As soon as Danny finished his breakfast, he said by to his mom and dad, and left to go to Casper High, thankfully for the last time of the week.

Once Danny arrived, he went to the usual place that he met up with Sam and Tucker.

After about five minutes neither showed up. Danny decided to text Tucker to ask where he was. After about five more minutes, Tucker responded to Danny's text.

Tucker's text read, "not coming to school today, sick as a dog, don't kno where sam is?"

Just then the first bell rang. On his way to first period, Danny texted Sam as well to hear her explaination.

Danny walked into Mr. Lancer's room and sat in his desk sulking. Danny's fun Friday immediately was dampened by the fact that he would have to spend the entire school day by himself, since Sam and Tucker were his only real friends.

About fifteen minutes into class, Danny's ghost sense went off.

Normally when this would happen, he would raise his hand and ask Lancer to use the bathroom so that he could go ghost and take care of it.

Rather than that, he instead didn't move whatsoever. He didn't feel like dealing with ghosts right now. He just sat there, actually paying attention to what Lancer was saying for once.

Lancer was introducing the class to Moby Dick, which was the next big book they were going to read.

Danny hated reading, especially for in class books. He hated the wording older authors used because it's so old fashioned and they take so much time explaining stuff rather than saying what they mean.

As Lancer was going on and on Danny's ghost sense went off yet again. He again ignored it and kept listening to Lancer's lecture.

 ** _Meanwhile outside_**

Ember flew past Casper High not paying any thought that Danny was inside.

She had decided to use today as a relaxation day. She thought it would be best to get out of the Ghost Zone for awhile and not cause any real trouble for once.

She was on her way to the park since she figured that there wouldn't be a lot of people there since they would be at work or school all day.

She got to the park and found a good spot to chill out. She decided to bring her guitar so that she could play some music and work on some new stuff of her own.

 ** _Back with Danny at school_**

The bell rang finally signaling the end of Lancer's class.

Danny again checked his phone to see if Sam had responded.

Just then, somebody came running down the hallway, plowing through Danny, knocking him straight to the ground.

"Move it or lose it Fenturd!" Dash yelled as he ran down the hall followed by Kwan, Paulina and the rest of the A-Listers.

Danny's eyes flashed green as he entertained the thought of just going ghost and giving Dash payback but thought better of it.

Danny watched the A-Listers dissapear down the hall and decided it was safe to get up again.

Just as he was going to get up, someone outstretched their hand down towards him.

He looked up, shocked at who he saw.

It was Star, Paulina's satellite, and one of the A-Listers.

She helped Danny back up to his feet and grabbed one of his books.

Still shocked, Danny managed to say, "Uh hi, thanks Star."

"Don't mention it," she said quietly and walked away down the hall to catch up with the popular kids.

"Well that was weird," Danny thought as he continued on his way to his next class, completely forgetting to check if Sam responded.

 ** _Later that day in the park_**

Ember was having a wonderful time playing her guitar in the park.

She hadn't had the chance to just play without trying to take over the world or mind control people in a long time. She forgot how wonderful just playing could be.

She started working on some new music as well. She wanted to write a Christmas song to perform at the New Years Celebration in the Ghost Zone. As much as she hated Christmastime, she still liked Christmas Day.

She experimented with different tunes and lines trying to find the perfect mix to create her new song.

As she was writing and experimenting, a group of high school boys that skipped school walked up.

"Wowee! Hey, do you have a jersey? Because I need your name and number!" The kid shouted cheesily. Ember rolled her eyes in disgust.

They began checking her out and Ember caught one of the boys gaze and looked back with disgust.

"Take a picture, It'll last longer!" she yelled sarcastically. The boy then dug into his pocket and went to grab his phone.

Ember couldn't believe how annoying guys in today's day and age could be.

Ember began to get up. As she got up she went over to the one with the phone.

"Here let me help you with that," she said sarcastically. She then proceeded to take the hand of the boy with the phone and forcefully make him punch himself in the face.

As he doubled over in pain, she proceeded to give him a slight shove in the back and he fell flat on his face.

The other boys looked up at her in fear.

"Boo," Ember said trying to sound serious. The boys took off running in the opposite direction as fast as they could.

"Ugh, stupid guys," Ember said annoyed. She had enough experience with immature guys. This got her back to thinking about her relationship status and the time of year.

"I wish I could just find a guy who actually cared about me and what I have to say. Someone that doesn't only like me for my looks or my body," she said dejectedly.

She decided to leave the park and make her way back home since her day of relaxation had been interrupted.

"Why can't I ever just have something nice?" Ember yelled up to the heavens.

As Ember was walking, she passed back by Casper High as school was letting out.

She quickly went invisible to avoid any repeat of the park situation.

As she walked by, she noticed a familiar looking kid. She stopped and thought for a moment.

"Maybe ruining Phantom's day would brighten my spirits?" Ember wondered to herself.

She waited for Danny to turn the corner away from the crowd. She realized that he was alone without his friends by his side for once.

"Well my day just got easier! His geek friends aren't here to help him stop me for once!" Ember cheered in her head.

After watching him for another five minutes she decided to make her move.

She slowly crept up behind him so that he wouldn't know that she was there.

As Danny was walking he froze when he heard a familiar voice utter the phrase, "Sup Dipstick?"

Danny was frozen on the spot as he immediately began thinking about his conversation with Kitty from Monday.

"The hell is wrong with you Baby-Pop?" Ember asked as she realized that Danny don't move.

He shook his head and tried to take his mind off of what he was thinking about.

"What? Oh uh nothing!" Danny said stuttering. Listen I really don't have time for this I just wanna go home," he said practically pleading with Ember not to start anything.

"Sheesh, what's got you in a mood?" Ember said somewhat sarcastically while also kind of wondering.

"As if you care," Danny said in response with a hint of sadness.

"Listen, either go away, or let's make this quick," Danny said trying to sound intimidating while squaring up.

In reality, he really didn't want to fight her because he would be thinking about what Kitty told him the entire time.

"Fine Baby-Pop, if that's how you wanna play it, then that's how it's gonna be," Ember said preparing her guitar.

They both charged toward each other, sending blasts at one another.

Both of them had fought each other so many times that they new each other's moves better than anyone.

After a couple minutes of blasting at each other, they were locked up in a collar and elbow tie up once again.

Danny felt awkward being this close and could feel Ember overpowering him.

"Wow Dipstick, your mind really must not be in it today?" Ember said jokingly in reference to the fact that she was more powerful than him for once.

Danny didn't say anything in response and instead, flipped Ember over his head. She landed in a bunch of trash cans a couple of feet away.

Danny walked over to where Ember landed with the Fenton a thermos in hand ready to send Ember into it.

"Wow no witty remarks, no elegant moves, no nothing?" Ember said shocked, "You must actually be pissed today."

Danny hesistated with his finger on the button. Then he began to think of something.

"Ya know what, how bout I ask the questions for once here?" Danny said annoyed, "How come you always show up here to cause me trouble? And on top of that, how come when we do fight you spend the whole time making stupid jokes rather than actually trying to end me, not that I'm complaining, but it's almost like you fight me for the fun of it rather than out of revenge?" Danny finished attempting to catch his breath.

Danny wanted to see if what Kitty had said had any truth behind it. He figured if Ember did kinda like him like that, that she was implementing little kid tactics of teasing the person they have a crush on.

Ember actually though about it for a second. She had to admit, she didn't really feel like she was putting her heart into their fights recently. She just liked taking her frustrations out on him and teasing him about his life and flaws.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Ember said teasingly as she dissapeared in a whirlwind of light blue flames right before Danny could suck her into the Fenton Thermos.

"Goddamit, every time we've fought recently she does that!" Danny yelled, "Why can't she ever just not cause me trouble and pain?!"

Danny walked back home pissed off.

Once he got home he went straight to his room to think. He decided to text Tucker.

He told him to meet him tomorrow even though Tucker was sick. He wanted to tell Tucker about his talk with Kitty and how Ember was acting weird and about what happened in the halls earlier.

Danny's fun filled Friday turned out to be just another usual crappy day for him and he was eager for the weekend to really start.

 ** _Meanwhile at Ember's Realm_**

Ember appeared in her realm still thinking about what Danny asked her.

"Why have I been acting differently around him?" she thought out loud, "I feel like I'm just fighting him to fight him. It's like I don't actually want to seriously hurt him or something?" Ember yelled.

"Then again I don't even really even know why I've been fighting him lately?" Ember questioned.

She went to her room to think some more about what Danny said and to try to find the answers to his questions.

 ** _The Next Day, Saturday December 2nd_**

Danny woke up around 10 in the morning on Saturday. He asked Tucker to meet him outside of Nasty Burger at 10:30 so he quickly got ready and left his house to meet him there.

As Danny was walking up, he noticed Tucker had already been waiting for him.

Danny and Tucker went inside and sat at their usual booth.

"Okay we gotta talk about what's been happening lately," Danny said quickly.

"What do you mean?" Tucker questioned.

"Okay so on Monday during school you remember when I left to go deal with ghost business?"

"Yeah why?" Tucker asked

"Well it was Kitty and instead of trying to kill me she wanted to talk to me. When we were talking she told me that Ember might have a slight crush on me!" Danny said quickly and quietly, but Tucker heard everything and his jaw hit the floor.

"No way!" Tucker yelled, "That's ironic considering what we talked about the last time we were here," Tucker said jokingly.

"Listen, nows not the time for jokes Tuck! Also another thing, why didn't you tell me that Ember was the one that pulled me out of that warehouse?" Danny questioned sounding as serious as possible and slightly annoyed.

"Ember said she would kill me if she found out that you knew!" Tucker explained, "She said she didn't want you to know that she showed compassion towards you and that she didn't want you to get the idea that she didn't hate you," he finished.

"Which makes sense after what you told me," he added.

"Listen I don't think she likes me, I think she's just extra pissed lately and is taking it out on me. And about her saving me, maybe she still had morals?" Danny said trying to debunk Tucker's statements.

Danny then tried to change the conversation, "Anyway, I almost forgot about something else I gotta tell you about. Yesterday in school in the halls, Dash knocked me over being the jerkwad that he is and then once the rest of the petty squad walked away after him, Star stayed back and helped me back up to my feet and with my book," Danny explained. "It was weird."

"Yeah that does sound weird, someone you previously thought hated you and only made jokes at the expense of you showed compassion towards you and might care about you? What a foreign concept," Tucker said as sarcastically as possible.

Danny's eyes widened and then his face turned into a scowl directed at Tucker.

"I'll give you five seconds," Danny said menacingly,

"Five,"

Tucker didn't think Danny was serious at all.

"Four,"

He was starting to get worried.

"Three,"

With that Tucker got up and ran out of Nasty Burger as fast as he could.

"One," Danny said as he stormed out of the burger joint after his friend determined to get him and make him pay for getting to Danny like he had.

 ** _And so ends another chapter! Sorry I didn't update like all week, school dominated my free time and I was going to write last night but I fell asleep XD. Hopefully this will be worth the wait for you guys though! If you enjoyed, leave a review and tell me what you think! Until next time!_**


	8. The Unexpected Friendship

**_I do not own Danny Phantom in anyway it's all owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon!_**

Chapter 8:

 ** _Sunday, December 3rd, 7:00 am._**

Danny woke up early on Sunday morning. He wanted to go to the mall and get in some Christmas shopping and he figured it would be less busy if he went earlier.

Danny hated going shopping, especially at Christmastime. Seeing everyone cheery and having a great time managed to remind him of how miserable he always was at home due to his parents annual fight over the existence of Santa Claus.

He also hated how commercial it had become. People care more about buying each other expensive gifts, rather than spending time with one another and celebrating what the holiday is all about.

Danny shook himself out of his sour thoughts and started to get ready to head to the mall.

He quickly threw on a t-shirt and some jeans and brushed his teeth. He quietly crept down the steps so that he wouldn't wake anyone up in his house.

Once he was safely outside, he made his way to the Amity Park mall. Danny decided to walk rather than fly because he enjoyed the little time he got to just chill out and walk around with no responsibilities.

He took some time to reflect on his life and how absolutely weird and messed up it was. He also made a mental list of things he should buy for his family and friends for Christmas.

Before he knew it, he was already at the mall. He went in and was immediately regretting his decision. The very first thing he heard was the sound of crying children that were being forced to sit on Santa's lap, and the most overplayed Christmas song of all time, Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas Is You.

He contemplated doing a full 180 and leaving right away, but forced himself to continue on into the depths of consumerism hell.

 ** _Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone_**

Ember was making her way towards the Fenton Portal. She was determined to go into Amity and go an actual day without fighting that idiot Phantom.

Ember passed through the portal and looked around Fenton Works on the lookout for Phantom.

After checking every room while invisible, she didn't see him anywhere and was relieved that he might not be around for once.

Ember quickly flew out of Fenton Works and started to fly around Amity Park. She saw people bringing in Christmas trees into their houses getting ready to decorate them and set them up.

She never put up a tree in her realm and as much as she wanted to, she didn't know how she would do it. Also she hated the holiday. All it did was remind her of how lonely she was compared to everyone else she saw around the Ghost Zone and Amity Park.

After flying around for like 15 minutes, she noticed someone familiar walking below her.

"Oh come on! I didn't come here to deal with Dipstick! All I wanted was some peace," Ember yelled inside her own head.

Then she remembered who she was and decided to spy on her enemy.

"Maybe seeing what he's up to could give me something to do," Ember thought curiously, "I just have to stay far enough away so I don't set off his stupid ghost sense," she determined.

And with that she turned invisible and phased through the wall of the mall after Danny to spy on her halfa enemy.

 ** _Now Back with Danny_**

He did his best to steer clear of the kiosk people that tried flagging him down and so that they could go on and on about some dumb product that was completely unnecessary.

After about 30 minutes, he already had something for his Mom, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker. He got the each of the girls a pair of cheap earrings and for Tucker he picked up a gift card for Nasty Burger because he knew how much he loved going to eat there.

Danny was stumped on what to get his Dad though. After about 20 more minutes, he decided on the new Madden. It was more a present for himself, but he figured that maybe his Dad would want to play it with him since they both love the NFL so much.

Danny decided to go to the food court and grab a bite to eat since all the walking around got him hungry and he hadn't eaten breakfast.

After he got his food, he was about to sit down when he noticed a familiar face sitting in a booth alone a couple yards away.

Star was sitting there alone, not flanking Paulina and the rest of the A-Listers for once.

"That's weird, where's the rest of the petty squad?" Danny asked himself.

After thinking about it for a moment, he decided to go over and try to talk to her.

Danny sat down across from her and was kind of surprised when she didn't tell him to get lost. She didn't even really acknowledge Danny and kept her head bowed down.

After a minute, Danny decided to break the silence.

"Uh hi Star, where's Paulina and Dash and all of them?" Danny asked seriously.

Star finally looked up at him and he noticed her eyes were red.

"Oh you mean my " _friends"?_ They decided that I wasn't popular enough to hang out with them anymore and they kicked me out of the A-List," Star explained with sadness behind her words.

Danny looked at her with complete shock written on his face. He couldn't believe that they could have been that shallow.

"Wow I..I...I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry that they did that to you that's so horrible," Danny said with complete sincereness in his voice.

This time, it was Star's turn to look up in shock.

"Well I mean it's not like it's your fault or anything, you don't need to feel bad for me," Star said dejectedly as she looked down again.

Danny couldn't believe how bad he felt for Star. He knew exactly what it was like to be the outcast and knew just how sucky it can be.

"Well I know a little about being alienated so I can't help but feel bad," Danny explained, "But I think I know something that might help," and with that Danny got up and walked back over to the line for food.

After a minute he returned with a milkshake and a thing of fries. When he sat down he handed her the milkshake and dumped the fries out on a tray for them to share.

"I don't know about you, but whenever I'm down, food cheers me up," Danny said cheerfully.

Star couldn't fathom how nice Danny was being to her. She smiled and thanked him for the milkshake.

"Just think of it as a thank you for helping me up the other day in school," Danny said jokingly.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why did you come back and help me up?" Danny asked confused.

Star giggled at his question, "Well I couldn't sit by and watch good people get picked on anymore," Star explained smiling at Danny, "Especially not a cute one," she added quietly while looking away so that Danny didn't see her blush.

Danny heard what she said and felt his face start to get red as well.

They both continued to sit there enjoying each other's company, for separate reasons, until Star's phone rang.

"Oh shoot, that's my mom, I'm supposed to be home in 30 minutes! Well I gotta go, thanks for the company Danny, I'll see you around," Star said as she got up to leave.

As she was about to leave, she gave Danny a small peck on the cheek and ran off out of the food court.

Danny's mind practically exploded right on the spot. He couldn't believe someone he originally thought to be so shallow could have just done that.

Danny didn't move for a good five minutes. He just sat there in complete shock and joy.

Little did Danny know that someone he knew had just seen everything that just went down.

"Wow looks like Dipstick finally moved on from the Goth chick. Looks like I just found some new material for the next time we run into each other," Ember said with a sinister grin on her face as she flew out of the mall invisible, glad that Danny hadn't noticed she was even there.

 ** _Meanwhile just outside of the Food Court_**

Star turned the corner away from the Food Court and continued walking until she reached the girly clothing store.

She went in and walked to the back of the store where she was told to meet a familiar person.

"Good job making him think you like him," the figure said, "That'll really mess with him."

"Listen I don't know about this. He actually seems really nice I just don't know if I can go through with this," Star said quietly.

"Come on, you don't actually feel bad for him do you? He's a geek, a capital, Grade A loser, if he actually thinks you're falling for him then he's gotta be dumber than I though. No one would fall for a loser like him," The figure said in response. "And nice touch adding the kiss on the cheek, that'll really reel him in," the person added.

Star shook her head trying to bring her back to her "senses".

"Ugh, I guess you're right Paulina," she said giving up.

"Exactly, now let's go buy some more clothes for me to give myself for Christmas," Paulina said in a matter of fact tone as the two left the clothing store to find a better one.

 _ **There's another chapter complete! This one was definitely shorter than the rest but I didn't want to try and drag it out any longer. Also I wanted to update twice today to make up for my minimal uploads during the week. But anyway big things are starting to happen and I'm pretty excited for you guys to see how everything turns out! So anyway, if you enjoyed, leave a review and tell me what you think! Until next time!**_


	9. Talking

**_I do not own Danny Phantom in anyway it's all owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon!_**

Chapter 9:

 ** _Monday Morning, December 4th_**

Danny was eager to go to school for once. He figured that Sam and Tucker would be back and he was eager to tell them about his experience at the mall the day before, well maybe not to Sam, he figured that she might be jealous.

Danny got out of bed before his alarm even went off. He quickly put on fresh clothes and went to the bathroom to shower.

After about 20 minutes and a bowl of cereal later, Danny left his house to head to Casper High once again. On his way there he ran into Tucker and he was glad that he wasn't going to be alone all day in school again.

"Hey Tuck how're you feeling?" Danny asked. He assumed that he wasn't as sick as he was the last time he saw him.

"I'm doing good, except the fact that we're going to school," Tucker replied. Even though he was a total nerd, he hated school.

"It's not that bad. Speaking of which, I gotta tell you something that happened to me yesterday!" Danny said with excitement in his voice.

"What is it?" Tucker asked anxiously.

Just then Sam walked up and joined the two on their walk to Casper High. Danny looked over to Tucker and gave him a signal telling him that he would tell him later.

After about five minutes, the trio arrived at school and went to their lockers to get their books.

When Danny opened his locker, a note fell out. He stood so that no one would see what he was doing from behind.

He looked at the note and noticed that there was a phone number on it and nothing else.

He was wondering who's number it could have been and decided he would text it after school.

Danny walked into Lancer's class a couple minutes after Sam and Tucker. As he was making his way to his seat he noticed Star siting in the back as she waved to him. Danny reciprocated and sat in his seat smiling broadly.

Sam and Tucker both noticed his large smile and looked at him suspiciously.

"What's up with dopey over here?" Sam whispered to Tucker.

"Not a clue," Tucker responded, just as confused as Sam.

 ** _Jumping to lunch because nothing exciting happened from then up until about lunchtime because they were just sitting in classes all morning._**

After their morning classes were all over, Danny and Tucker made their way to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked noticing that she wasn't walking with them.

"Oh she had to go do some catch up work for Mr. Lancer," Tucker replied as they continued walking.

"Well why don't you have make up work?" Danny asked curiously.

"Already did it! Because I actually do my work," Tucker replied proudly.

Danny laughed as they entered into the cafeteria. They both got their lunch and sat down at their usual table and began eating.

"So what was that thing that you wanted to tell me earlier?" Tucker asked while stuffing his face with a burger.

"So yesterday I went to the mall to get some Christmas shopping in and..." Danny was cut off by Tucker immediately.

"What'd you get me?!" Tucker asked eagerly.

"Does it look like it's December 25th? No? That's what I thought so can I finish what I was saying?" Danny said sassily.

Tucker just gave him a dirty look and Danny took that as a sign of acceptance.

"So I was at the Food Court in the mall and when I went to sit down I saw Star there by herself. So I went over to thank her for helping me up the other day and I started talking to her and she told me that the A-Listers kicked her out for some reason," Danny explained as he paused to take a breath.

He caught his breath and continued explaining his story, "So bought her a milkshake and we started talking for awhile and then I asked why she helped me up on Friday and she mentioned that she thought I was cute and then when she left she kissed me on the cheek!" Danny finished his tale, exasperated and panting for breath.

Tucker couldn't believe his ears.

"An A-Lister, falling for you?" Tucker said questioning Danny's story.

"Former, Danny corrected, "And hey!" Danny said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah whatever, so are you gonna go after her?" Tucker asked eagerly, "From what you've told me, it seems like she's way into you," he explained.

Danny thought about it for a minute. He wasn't sure if he liked Sam or not and he knew that Ember might have a crush on him but he figured that she would never admit it to him.

"I don't know dude, I got a lot on my plate as is and I've only talked to the girl once so it's not like I really even know her," Danny explained still mulling over his options inside his head.

"It's worth a shot dude, I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Tucker asked sincerely.

Now Danny really wasn't sure, he knows that whenever someone says "what's the worst that can happen?" in his life, something bad happens.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of their lunch period.

The rest of the day flew by since Danny didn't really mind his afternoon classes.

As soon as school let out, Danny started walking home immediately, not even waiting for Sam or Tucker.

He dug into his pocket for the note that he received in his locker earlier this morning. He entered the number on his phone and texted it, hoping to find out who it was.

He continued walking around town until the unknown number responded. After about 15 minutes, the unknown person responded.

The text read, "Hey this is Star, wanted 2 get 2 know u so i left u my number."

Danny began smiling stupidly again. In hindsight, he didn't know how he didn't realize that the number was Star's, but he is pretty clueless to be honest.

Danny decided to wait a little while to respond so that he didn't look desperate. He finally made his way back into Fenton Works, still smiling like a goofball.

Jazz was the first to notice his unusual cheery act.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Jazz questioned. She was kind of worried seeing Danny in such a good mood because it was in such a contrast to his normal pissed off attitude.

"None of your business," Danny retorted and continued on his way to his room.

Once inside, he locked his bedroom door to keep Jazz and her annoying questions out. After flopping down on his bed, Danny began texting Star back.

The two spent their night texting each other back and forth until they both passed out.

The rest of the week actually flew for Danny. He enjoyed his week of texting back and forth with Star, and before he knew it, it was already Friday.

Danny shot out of bed as soon as his alarm clock started sounding off. After quickly throwing together an outfit, brushing his teeth, and wolfing down some cereal, he said goodbye to his parents and started to make his way to Casper High for the final time this week.

On his way there, Danny began shivering profusely. It was starting to get very cold out since it was December. He almost wasn't sure whether he was seeing his breath during his walk or if it was his ghost sense.

Once Danny arrived at school, he walked immediately to Mr. Lancer's class in hopes to have time to talk to Star before class started.

The moment Danny layed a finger on the doorknob, his ghost sense went off suddenly.

"Oh come on!" Danny yelled. Luckily no one else was around since it was still early.

Danny ran to the bathroom and transformed into his ghost form and flew out of the roof of the school.

"Alright show yourself! Let's get this over with!" Danny yelled out loud to no one, "Who's it this time? Skulker? Technus, The Box Ghost?" Danny questioned.

The response Danny got instantly made him frown.

"Long time no see Baby-Pop," The ghost taunted sarcastically.

Danny wanted more than anything else to it have to deal with this right now. He just wanted to have time to get to know Star.

"Listen, I don't feel too hot and I got this thing I really gotta do so how's about quietly going away and forgetting that we saw each other?" Danny said pleading.

Just then Ember remembered about what she saw at the mall just last Saturday.

"What else could you be doing, talking to your little girlfriend?" Ember taunted

Danny's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What uh no she's not my...we're just frie...she's just my..." Danny began stuttering at Ember's accusation.

"Save it Dipstick, I saw your little date at the mall last Saturday," Ember said smugly.

"What the hell? She was spying on me?" Danny thought confused. Then a lightbulb went off in Danny's head.

"Wow you were following me around? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a little jealous of Star," Danny said slyly with confidence trying to freak Ember out. It definitely worked.

Ember's eyes widened and she felt her face start to go slightly red at Danny's statement.

"Wh...What?! N..No way Di...Dipstick! I was simply at the mall and happened to see you two, yeah that's it!" Ember said stuttering and with absolutely zero confidence.

Danny thought again for a second.

"Yeah right, I mean it would make a whole lotta sense, you're always around looking to fight me for no reason, and now you're stalking me when I go to the mall?" Danny said slyly.

Danny could see the wheels turning inside Ember's head which made him almost burst out in laughter. He had accomplished his job and he was almost certain that what Kitty had told him was the truth, he just didn't know if Ember knew it was the truth.

"You...You're outta your mind D...Dipstick," Ember tried to say while still stuttering.

She was practically self imploding on the spot.

Ember then quickly dissapeared in a whirlwind of baby blue flames and teleported to her realm in the Ghost Zone.

"Well goodbye to you too," Danny said sarcastically. He then heard the first bell ring and flew back into school to transform back to his human half and start the school day.

"At least I just avoided a major headache!" Danny said cheerfully and he headed to Mr. Lancer's class.

 ** _Meanwhile with Ember_**

"ME LIKING PHANTOM?! THERE'S NO WAY!" Ember screamed in her head. She had begun pacing back and forth inside her realm like a madman.

"There is no way what he said is true at all!" Ember yelled completely unsure.

She had to admit, she didn't really know why she was always being a pain in the ass to Danny and trying to fight him every other day. She never really had a reason to fight him anymore she just kinda did it.

"No! What am I thinking?! **ARGHHH!** " Ember screamed at the top of her lungs. "Oo I know, I'll go see Kitty, she'll help me come to my senses."

Ember flew to Kitty and Johnny's realm and knocked on the door to no response. She knocked a few more times and decided to give up since she figured they were out together.

"Great, just great!" Ember said slapping her forehead with her hand. She wasn't looking forward to staying home alone with her thoughts for the next 24 hours.

"Ugh this day just keeps getting better and better," Ember said dejectedly as she began to fly home and think things over for the rest of the day.

 ** _Another chapter in the books! Sorry again for my horrible updating schedule, school takes up a lot of my day. But anyway, the stories starting to pick up now that it's December and I'm excited for you guys to see where it'll go! So if you enjoyed, leave a review and tell me what you like! Until next time!_**


	10. Coming to Terms

**_I do not own Danny Phantom in anyway it's all owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon!_**

Chapter 10:

 _ **Satu** **rday, December 9th, 9:12 am.**_

As soon as Danny woke up his eyes shot to his window. He sprang out of bed and rushed right to it. For as far as his eyes could see was just white.

For the first time of the year, snow had blanketed everything in Amity Park.

He didn't know what it was, but whenever it snowed in Amity, it put Danny in a somewhat cheery mood. Just something about how peaceful everything seemed whenever it snowed was appealing to Danny.

He went right over to his phone, grabbed it, and asked Tucker and Sam if they wanted to meet up and go have lunch or something and watch the snow fall.

Danny decided to go get some breakfast as he waited for either of his friends to respond to his question. He decided to make some eggs instead of his usual cereal that way he had a warm breakfast on this cold day.

After awhile, both of his best friends finally responded.

"Sorry dude can't, gotta update my new PDA," Tucker responded.

"Can't, parents are forcing me to go shopping. Kill me please," was Sam's response.

"Well great! Alone again because they're busy! Man I really need to get something going for me for once," Danny said with annoyance.

Danny was determined to not let that get him down and decided to go for a walk around the park and enjoy the snow. He quickly put on a sweatshirt and snow boots and began walking to the park.

Everywhere he looked he saw kids and adults alike starting to come out of their homes to have fun in the newfallen snow. That was definitely his favorite part of this time of year.

Danny did laps around the park just enjoying the weather and listening to his earbuds. He really enjoys music because it can make you feel emotions just based off of what you listen to and figuring out the deeper meaning to lyrics can be one of the coolest things possible.

He's always loved rock music and a little bit of rap music here and there. Some of his all time favorites include; Aerosmith, AD/DC, The Eagles, Kansas, Bon Jovi, The Beatles, and on the rap side of things, Eminem.

After about 40 minutes, Danny was beginning to get a little bored and a little cold. Just as he was about to head home he noticed a familiar blonde girl in the distance.

Danny walked over to her and greeted her with a smile.

"Oh hey Danny, what are you doing here?" Star asked reciprocating the smile and wave.

"I'm just walking around enjoying this weather," Danny said. "How about you?"

"I just came here to clear my mind," Star responded.

"Say, I was just about to go home but instead wanna go get some hot chocolate at the coffee shop on the corner?" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah sure, that sounds like a really nice time," Star said cheerfully.

The two left the park and went to get hot cocoa and spend the rest of the day together.

 ** _Meanwhile Deep Inside the Ghost Zone_**

Ember got no sleep whatsoever last night. She was up all night thinking about her encounter with Danny from the morning.

As soon as it was morning, she sped off from her realm right over to Kitty and Johnny's. She needed to talk to her best friend about what had happened and she had hoped that she could make some sense of it all.

Ember knocked on the purple realm door. After about 30 seconds, Kitty answered with a shocked look on her face. Ember didn't even bother reapplying her makeup or fixing her hair.

Kitty noticed this immediately and because of how their friendship is, decided to comment on it, "Wow Ember, you look like you've been awake all week," she said with slight concern in her voice but with a sarcastic undertone.

"Yeah very cute, I feel like I haven't thank you very much," Ember said with a scowl.

"Wanna come in and talk? Or would you rather stand infront of my door?" Kitty said jokingly.

Ember shot her a dirty look and walked inside of Kitty's realm. They both sat down on the couch and after a moment, Kitty gave Ember a nod, telling her to start talking.

"So yesterday morning I had another encounter with Danny," Ember said beginning to tell her tale.

Kitty rolled her eyes when Ember told her that because Kitty believed she's just going into Amity to run into him at this point. Ember didn't notice Kitty's gesture though.

"Hey wait a second she called him Danny again?" Kitty thought to herself. She decided to let it go and continue listening to her best friend.

"The other day I saw him with this girl and I decided I would make fun of him for it. Then when I did, he accused me of being jealous as if he was insinuating that I liked him or something," Ember explained with disgust.

"Oh my gosh she is so clueless," Kitty thought to herself again. "If even Danny can see it then she's more clueless than I thought. She snapped out of it and continued listening.

"After he said that I started blushing and acting like an idiot and I don't know why! I stormed off and went home like immediately and I got absolutely zero sleep because I was thinking about that nightmare all day. Plus when I tried coming over to talk about it yesterday you weren't here!" Ember explained. "But what should I do? I don't get why that affected me so much," Ember said desperately.

Kitty took a minute to think. "Ember I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I think there might be a little truth to what Danny said," Kitty said slowly and calmly as to not alarm her.

That didn't work whatsoever.

Ember's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at Kitty's statement.

"You're kidding me right?! What makes you think that honestly?!" Ember yelled.

"Well you constantly go into Amity and for what? You don't even come up with evil plans anymore you just go, run into Danny, and then end up back in the Ghost Zone like an hour later complaining that you keep running into him," Kitty explained.

Ember opened her mouth to begin to respond but Kitty cut her off.

"Plus you saved him from that warehouse the other week when you teamed up with him against Skulker. It's pretty obvious that you must care about him," Kitty finished.

Ember was still in slight denial.

"Why is that weird? I have morals," Ember said defensively.

"Because he's your supposed to be your enemy and you're not the goody goody hero!" Kitty yelled.

Inside Ember's mind the pieces of the puzzle were starting to click together.

"Listen, I think you absolutely do have a crush on him and I think you do because you're tired of getting your heart broken and you want a guy that actually cares. And I think you should pursue this," Kitty said with sincereness in her voice.

"But even if I did like him, which I don't, he would never like someone like me. I'm merely just his enemy in his eyes. We fight, exchange stupid banter, and he sends me back to this hellhole. It has to be that way doesn't it?" Ember asked desperately.

Kitty began deliberating something in her head and decided it would be best to come clean to her best friend.

"Listen, I gotta tell you something but you can't tell anyone, got it?" Kitty said trying to sound menacing.

"Yeah whatever, I promise," Ember said curiously.

"Here goes nothing. Okay so on Thanksgiving night when Skulker attacked you and you woke up at my realm, I wasn't the one that found you. I-It was Danny," Kitty said quietly, although Ember heard.

Ember's eyes were the size of a planet. Her jaw was all the way on the floor and she felt her undead heart skip a beat.

Kitty waived her hand infront of Ember's face to try and snap her out of her trance.

"Also I might have told Danny that you were the one that pulled him from that warehouse," Kitty said quickly which snapped Ember right awake.

"YOU WHAT?!" Ember squealed. "You promised you wouldn't!"

"I also promised Danny that I wouldn't tell you that he saved you but I saw how similar your situations were and wanted to see his reaction," Kitty said trying to calm Ember down. "It was almost a carbon copy of yours," Kitty said.

"So are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ember asked with a little hope in her voice.

"I don't know but I definitely think he cares about you, especially since it seems like he rarely wants to actually fight you anymore," Kitty explained.

Ember's mind was racing at about a mile a minute. Just then, Johnny 13 walked in.

"Hey am I interrupting something?" Johnny asked cluelessly.

"Nah, I was actually just leaving. I'll talk to you later Kitty, bye," Ember said annoyed.

Ember got up and walked out without saying another word.

"I don't really have a crush on the Dipstick do I?!" Ember screamed inside her head as she flew back to her realm confused as can be.

"I need to avoid going into Amity for awhile," Ember said. "Maybe if I don't see him for while then I'll come to my senses and everything will go back to normal."

Determined to hold back her feelings even longer, Ember decided to write some new music once she got back home to take her mind off of everything.

Only problem was every single lyric she wrote just sounded like it was about Danny.

Ember quit trying to write and plopped down on her bed, in quite possibly the worst funk of her life or even her afterlife.

"Welcome to hell, population me," Ember said depressingly as she tried to shut her to get some rest.

After about 20 minutes of just lying there, Ember finally managed to fall asleep and take a nap.

 ** _Inside Ember's Dream_**

" **I'LL END YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL HARLOT!** " Skulker screamed.

Ember prepared to feel the worst pain in her afterlife when suddenly a green blast from some other figure in the distance shot Skulker out of the sky over her

"Don't ever lay another finger on her!" The figure said with hatred in his voice. The figure then proceeded to go over to where Skulker was laying and beat him senseless. Every strike had pure hate behind it and eventually the figure split Skulker's metal suit wide open and left Skulker an unconscious blob on the floor of an island in the Ghost Zone.

The figured then walked over to Ember and picked her up, bridal style.

Ember's vision was returning and she began to make out who was her mysterious hero.

"Ba...Baby-Pop?" Ember said looking up into Danny's emerald green eyes.

"Shhhh," Danny hushed her as he met Ember's gaze.

The two continued to look deep into each other's bright green eyes as both of them leaned inwards towards one another. Ember closer her eyes just before their lips met.

Ember immediately woke up and sat upright with a start.

"It was all a dream?!" Ember said in disbelief. She then realized that she had just dreamed about kissing her supposed enemy.

"I think I'm going insane," Ember said as she plopped back down on her pillow and stared up at her ceiling.

 ** _Ooo stuff's happening! XD I think this chapter turned out pretty good and I had a pretty good time writing this one! Hopefully y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! So if you enjoyed, leave a review and tell me what you thought. Until next time!_**


	11. Plans Set in Motion

**_I do not own Danny Phantom in anyway it's all owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon!_**

Chapter 11:

 ** _One Week Later_**

The past week had been absolute hell for Ember.

She couldn't think of a night that she hadn't had a dumb dream with Danny in it.

Every night it would be the same exact thing, played out in the same exact way.

"Why does this kind of crap have to happen to me?!" Ember screamed to no one while lying on her bed, not moving in the slightest.

She was still in complete denial mode which didn't help matters whatsoever.

No matter what she did it reminded her of him. She couldn't even write music because every lyric and line she wrote sounded like they were about Danny.

By now Ember was completely frustrated and conflicted. She hadn't felt this many emotions all at once since when she was still alive. "I don't really like him like him do I?" Ember questioned outloud. "I mean we're enemies! He hates me and my music! There's no way he would change his mind," Ember said frustratedly. "Wait why do I care! I'm not supposed to like him anyway so who cares."

Then Ember thought about it for another moment, "Well...He is kinda cute," Ember said. Her eyes instantly widened at what she had just said. "OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" Ember screamed at the top of her lungs. She buried her face back in her pillow and layed there not moving for as long as possible.

"This is officially the worst time in my entire life."

 **Meanwhile in Amity Park**

"This is officially the best time of my life!" Danny exclaimed as he walked out of the movie theater.

He had just seen the new Star Wars movie, The Last Jedi with Tucker and he was extremely stoked.

On top of that, he had off from school the day prior since it had snowed twice since the Saturday before.

As the two friends walked out of the theater, they discussed in awe about what they had just seen.

"That one fight scene was so crazy! Kylo Ren was such a badass in this one. Tucker said with pure excitement in his words.

"I know right! And I can't believe *blank* died!" Danny responded.

The two continued on their way and decided to head to the mall. Danny wanted to do some more Christmas shopping, mostly because he wanted to get something for Star.

Once they arrived at the mall, Danny made a B-Line for the jewelry store while Tucker went to the electronics store.

Danny wanted to find something to give to Star for being so nice to him and hanging out with him. He was even thinking about asking her out.

"Hmm, what should I get her then?" Danny questioned putting his finger to his chin.

As far as the eye could see there was sparkling jewelry. Various necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings were scattered all throughout the store.

As he continued to browse, a certain necklace caught his eye. There was a silver necklace with an ice blue gem right in the middle.

"That's the one!" Danny exclaimed. He quickly paid the store clerk the expensive amount of money and walked out with a huge smile on his face.

"Man I can't wait for Friday!" Danny thought excitedly. He determined that the day before Christmas break would be the best time to give it to her since he would be busy on Christmas Eve and day.

"This is gonna be the best Christmas break ever," Danny said with joy as he set off to meet up with his best friend once again.

 ** _The Next Wednesday, December 20th_**

Ember woke up early on Wednesday. The little bit of sleep that she did get was helpful.

After grabbing breakfast, she had finally come to a decision.

"I think I should go tell Danny what's been going on. At least if he rejects me then it won't matter if I liked him for real or not," Ember said matter of factly.

Ember quickly set off for the Fenton Portal, ready for whatever outcome she was about to face.

 ** _Fenton Works 7:24 am._**

Danny woke up on Wednesday sweating. As soon as he sat up he entered into a coughing fit which immediately drove him back to laying down.

Hearing his coughing fit, Maddie came in his room to check in on him.

"There's no way you're going to school today," she said with a wink as she walked back out.

Even though he was excited about staying home, he was worried that he wouldn't feel better by tomorrow. If he missed school again tomorrow and missed his opportunity to ask Star out he was gonna freak.

Danny stayed in bed for the entire morning. Even after taking some medicine and drinking some soup he didn't feel any better.

After awhile of just lying there, his eyes began to get heavier. Soon he was asleep and in a complete dream state.

 ** _Inside Danny's Dream_**

"Hey tinhead, why don't you pick on someone your own size," Danny yelled at Skulker sarcastically which only angered him even more.

Realizing that he was outnumbered, Skulker got desperate.

He turned himself invisible and made sure to stay extra quiet.

Danny looked around to find the ghostly hunter but could not find him anywhere.

Then, out of nowhere, Danny was hit straight in the head with what felt like the force of a Bruce Lee roundhouse kick.

Skulker had picked up a lead pipe and hit Danny square in the side of the head, knocking him out cold, on the spot. As he landed, he reverted back to his human form.

When Danny was finally coming to, he saw a pale figure running over to him frantically. The figure picked Danny up and slung him over its shoulder. Then they flew out of the building they had been in just before it exploded.

When the two were flying together Danny felt a warmth flow through him and saw a faint blue light.

After he was set back down he began to make out who the mysterious figure had been.

Gasping for breath and trying to sit up Danny managed to squeak out, "E-Ember?"

Danny woke up gasping and trying to catch his breath.

Just as he was about to lay back down, his ghost sense went off.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Danny said in frustration.

He quickly got up, walked over to his door and locked it, then transformed into his Ghost Form without even muttering his signature catchphrase.

He flew out the roof of his house and looked around for a moment until the familiar sound of music being played hit his ears.

"Listen Ember, I don't want to do this, I'm sick, I feel like death, and I don't want to fight just please go back to the Ghost Zone for once, or else," Danny said trying to sound menacing.

Ember was taken aback, "No wait I just wanna ta..."

Danny cut her off before she could finish, "Just go! All I want is to go back to sleep! You're always around messing things up and causing me trouble! Why can't you just go one day without making my life more stressful. It's bad enough as is! You have no idea what I have to deal with on a daily basis!" Danny spouted getting angrier as he went.

Ember was in complete shock at how Danny had just went off on her like that.

"Fine, I'll get out of your hair," Ember said with sadness in her voice. She turned around slowly and flew away in disappointment.

Danny flew back into his room and laid back down.

"Well that was weird, she didn't even try to argue with me she just left like I asked," Danny said confused.

He was left with the thought of what she truly wanted for the rest of the day as he sat in his bed, sick as a dog, hoping to feel better soon.

 ** _Friday December 22nd_**

Ember woke up early in the morning once again. She was still desperate to go and tell Danny about her problem so she could finally get that weight off of her chest.

After their encounter from Wednesday, she thought about what Danny had said. She wanted to know if he really did have it so bad in life.

"There's no way he actually has it bad in life right? He's a hero to that town! How can he claim that his life sucks?" Ember thought annoyed. She then thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe I could go to his school and follow him around or something. Then I can see just how "bad" his life really is," Ember said confidently.

With that, Ember got ready and left her realm to head over to the Fenton Works Portal.

She didn't know why, but she felt optimistic about whatever was about to go down.

As she got to the foot of the Fenton Portal, she was beginning to get cold feet.

After internally debating for a moment, she put her internal conflict aside.

"Welp, it's now or never," Ember said as she passed through the connection of her realm and the human realm.

 ** _Another chapter in the books! Sorry for the really late upload. I was kinda hitting writer's block. But anyway, next chapter is gonna be a big point in the story and I'm super exited to see how everything turns out! So if you enjoyed, leave a review and tell me what you think! Until next time!_**


	12. The Truth

**_I do not own Danny Phantom in anyway it's all owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon!_**

Chapter 12:

 ** _Friday, December 22nd, 7:00 am._**

Danny woke up Friday morning, finally feeling better. Today was finally his last day before Winter Break and on top of that, today was the day he was finally going to ask Star out.

He was extra eager to finally do what he had been thinking about for awhile now. Danny got out of bed with no protest, and quickly put on fresh clothes. He grabbed the bad from under his bed that contained the necklace that he had bought her.

After quickly eating a bowl of cereal, he dashed out of the door and started walking to Casper High. He could feel himself starting to get nervous but he was determined to go through with his plan for once.

Danny met up with Tucker, who knew about his plan, and Sam as they walked to school together as they always do.

As soon as they arrived Danny's ghost sense went off.

Tucker shot Danny a look after he ignored it and kept walking.

Sam noticed it as well and decided to speak up, "Uh Danny? Aren't you gonna go check that out?" she asked with concern.

Danny almost forgot that she didn't know anything about the Star stuff. "It's most likely just The Box Ghost again," Danny said dismissively.

The trio made their way to Mr. Lancer's class to start their daily schedule of boring classes.

 ** _A of Couple Boring Class Periods Later_**

It was finally lunch time. As soon as the bell to let them out of class rang, Danny told Tucker and Sam that he'd meet them in the cafeteria and made a beeline to his locker to grab his present.

He grabbed it and made his way to the cafeteria. He was getting pretty nervous once again. "Am I really about to do this?" Danny debated internally. He could feel his brow starting to get wet with sweat.

He wasn't going to let his nerves get the best of him again. He walked into the cafeteria and instantly looked around to find Star.

After searching for a moment, he spotted the blonde haired cheerleader.

Just as he was about to walk over, his ghost sense went off once again.

Danny ignored his better judgement once again and kept on walking.

He walked up to where Star was sitting with his hands held behind his back.

"Uh, hey Star?" Danny said trying to hold back his nerves.

"Oh hey Danny!" Star said looking up.

"Well, it's now or never," Danny said under his breath.

"So I was at the mall the other day and I was thinking," Danny pulled the box out from behind him, "if maybe you'd go..."

With that Danny was cut off by a grating voice and maniacal laughter.

"AHAHAHAH, wow that is too good," someone said standing behind Danny.

Danny turned around to see Paulina and the rest of the A Listers standing there.

"What are you talking about?" Danny said confused and annoyed that he got interrupted as he was about to ask Star out finally.

Also he really didn't care for Paulina anymore, he was finally starting to realize how shallow she is and he didn't like the fact that she only liked his ghost half.

After laughing for a little bit more, Paulina spoke once again.

"You were actually about to ask her out?" Paulina asked in between laughing fits.

Danny was getting actually angry now and he felt like he was seeing red.

"Maybe. And what do you care anyway?! You're not her friend anymore," Danny said defensively.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" Paulina asked with seriousness in her voice.

"Tell me what?" Danny said looking over to Star who had her head in her hands.

"We didn't kick her out, she's still my best friend," Paulina started with a smirk on her face. "And she only talked to you because I put her up to it," she finished evilly.

"What?!" Danny said snapping his head back toward Paulina.

"Yeah, she never actually liked you! We told her to get close to you just to mess with you! No one would ever actually like you! You're just a loser!" Paulina said with no remorse in her voice.

Danny could feel his heart drop. He looked to Star desperate for her to tell him it wasn't really true.

"So it was all some cruel joke?" Danny said as his voice waivered.

Star didn't look like she was doing good either. "No wait Danny hear me out! Sure it started as that but as I got to know you I actu..." Star was cut off by Paulina as she dragged her away.

"Come on Star, leave this loser behind you're not a geek like him," she said as she dragged her out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the A Listers looked at Danny stand there in disbelief. Dash, for once, wasn't laughing at Danny's pain. Deep inside he kind of felt bad for him.

Paulina yelled back at the rest of them to follow her out of the cafeteria and they quickly did so.

Danny stood there for a couple more minutes before running out of the opposite cafeteria door as the rest of the students watched in stunned silence.

Danny ran out of the room, and made sure no one was watching. He quickly transformed into his ghost half and flew up through the ceiling to the roof.

Just a moment later, Sam and Tucker burst out of the cafeteria doors looking for Danny.

"What just happened?" Sam asked Tucker wth concern.

"I'll explain later. Come on we gotta go find Danny!" Tucker said quickly.

Just then, Mr. Lancer walked down the hall.

"What are you two doing out in the halls?" He yelled. "You're coming to my office, now!"

Sam and Tucker were dragged to Lancer's office both concerned for their best friend.

 ** _Meanwhile on the Roof_**

Danny, knowing that he was completely alone, finally stopped holding back his tears. He couldn't believe that someone could have been so cruel and inconsiderate to another person. He sat down on the edge of the school's roof, feeling like the most insignificant person on the planet.

"Why can't something ever go right for me?" Danny yelled up to the heavens.

He looked down over the ledge. He thought there for a moment about how easy it would be to just go away forever and dodge the pain.

After a minute he shook the thoughts out of his mind as his ghost sense went off for a third time.

Danny didn't even look up. Quite frankly, he didn't even care if whichever ghost was there ended him right on the spot.

After about five minutes, his ghost sense went off again.

He ignored it once again until he hear someone speak.

The ghost decided to speak up.

"Baby-Pop?" Ember said with concern.

 ** _15 Minutes Ago_**

Ember followed Danny and into the cafeteria silently and invisible. So far she didn't get why Danny always said his life sucked.

Just then, she saw Danny's ghost sense go off and instantly froze.

She was relieved when Danny didn't even look around.

She saw him walk over to that blonde girl that she saw him with a couple of weeks ago.

A certain feeling started creeping up inside of her. She couldn't believe it, but it was jealousy.

She noticed the small box that Danny was holding behind his back.

She watched him begin to pull it out from behind when some other girl walked up behind him.

She couldn't quite make out what she was saying so she decided to get closer.

The first thing she could hear was Paulina's horrible voice.

"Yeah, she never actually liked you! We told her to get close to you just to mess with you! No one would ever actually like you! You're just a loser!" Paulina said with no remorse in her voice.

Ember hovered there in shocked disbelief. She couldn't believe her ears. As she flew there, something started to happen to Ember. She could feel something she never believed in a million years that she would feel towards Danny, She felt bad, no check that, horrible for her ghostly "enemy".

Then clicked inside her mind. What happened to Danny reminded her exactly of what happened to her to cause her untimely death. Ember could feel a tear forming in the corner of her eye. She snapped out of it just in time to hear Paulina speak once again.

"Come on Star, leave this loser behind you're not a geek like him," she said as she dragged her out of the cafeteria.

Ember wanted to end that bitch right on the spot. She saw red but it subsided as she watched Danny sprint out of the cafeteria.

She quickly followed him and watched him fly up through the ceiling onto the roof.

After thinking of what she would say, she flew up after him.

 ** _Current Time_**

"Baby-Pop?" Ember said with concern.

Danny didn't even look up.

"Great! Are you here to try to end me again?" Danny asked as his voice cracked, "Maybe you wanna actually do it for once? That'd be greatly appreciated," Danny said depressingly.

Ember looked shocked. She was at a loss for words. She figured that she had to tell him that she had just seen all of that unfold.

"No. Listen Danny, you know the other day when you told me how bad your life is? Well I decided to come to your school and see if you were for real. I had my doubts but I just saw that happened on the cafeteria, and I'm...I'm...I'm so sorry Danny," Ember explained with complete sincereness and recourse in her voice.

Her words actually made Danny snap out of it but not for that reason.

"Did..Did you just call me Danny?" He asked in complete disbelief turning around to look Ember in the eyes.

Their eyes met for a brief moment that felt like a lifetime. His eyes were beat red from crying. Her eyes that same emerald green that Danny's always were when he was in his ghost form.

"Listen can we talk?" Ember asked finally.

Danny silently nodded his head.

Ember took a seat next to Danny and scooted closer to him.

"Listen, what just happened to you, I know what it's like," Ember said fighting back tears.

"Really?" Danny asked in disbelief. He looked up to Ember once again.

"Yeah, it's the reason why I am the way I am," Ember said which confused Danny.

"What do you mean?" he asked perplexed.

"Almost the exact same thing happened to me when I was alive, and it's also the reason that I died," Ember said heavily.

 ** _Flashback_**

Amber McLain was excited as she walked down the street towards the local movie theater.

She was on her way to see Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi. She was also excited because she was going on her first real date.

One of the most popular guys in Casper High had asked her out just a few days earlier in school.

His name was Tony and she was beyond ecstatic the day that he asked her out.

When she arrived at the movie theater, she looked around for Tony but couldn't find him anywhere. She figured that maybe he was just running late and decided to wait outside for him.

After about 5 more minutes, she noticed some of Tony's friends walking up to the theater.

After about 5 more minutes, she noticed some of Tony's friends walking up to the theater. Tony was apart of the A Listers of Ember's time. His friends walked up to her and she looked at them confused.

"Uh hi guys, would you happen to know where Tony is?" Amber asked worryingly.

One of the A Listers laughed. "Not coming," He said still laughing.

Amber felt her heart drop, "Wait what?!" she said in confusion.

Another of the A Listers spoke up. "What you actually thought he liked you?" he asked. "He wouldn't ever actually go out with someone like you! You're just a nobody geek!" he said with no remorse in his voice.

They continued to laugh at Amber as they walked away.

Amber had never felt worse in her entire life. She burst into tears as she ran home. She wanted to end it all right on the spot.

When she got home, she went straight to her room and cried into her pillow until she passed out. Little did she know, there was a candle lit downstairs that her parents had left before they left. The candle was in the window and caught onto the curtains.

After just a couple of minutes, the entire house was ablaze. Amber never woke up from her sleep that night. That was the night Amber became Ember.

 ** _Flashback End_**

Danny looked over to Ember as she finished her story and noticed the tears that had formed in Ember's eyes.

Acting on instinct, Danny used his fingers to wipe away the tears in Ember's eyes, shocking not only Ember, but himself as well.

It was Danny that spoke up first, "Wow Ember, I don't know what to say," he said, "I never knew that you had to go through all that in life and how you, well ya know,"Danny said trying to avoid saying died.

Ember was shocked that Danny was showing such compassion towards one of his greatest enemies.

The two continued to sit there and stare out over the town.

Then acting out of pure instinct, Ember turned towards Danny and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Danny's eyes widened instantly and he was woken from his depressed state.

Danny looked to Ember in shock.

"I...I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" Ember said in a complete panic.

Danny just chucked and tried to calm Ember down.

"Ember, I don't mind," he said reassuringly, "It sure beats getting beaten up by you on a regular basis!" Danny said which garnered a laugh from the ghostly rockstar.

Ember thought for a moment. "Yeah I kinda want to ask you something about that," she said with sincereness.

Danny wondered what Ember was going to say.

"She's not gonna ask me out is she?" Danny yelled in his head.

"So I've been thinking lately and...could we like call a truce or something?" Ember asked while looking into Danny's eyes once again. "I'm sick of fighting all the time," she finished.

Danny was shocked once again and also felt a feeling of relief.

"Actually I'd really like that Ember," Danny said with seriousness in his voice.

This time it was Ember's turn to be shocked. She never thought he would forgive her so easily.

"Even after everything I've done to mess with you and all the stuff I've said?" she asked confused.

"Of course. Forgiveness is one of the most important things in life," Danny said nicely. "Which reminds me actually, why do you always call me names like Dipstick, and Baby-Pop?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Ruhroh," Ember said in her head.

"Well I call everyone Dipstick. Especially goofballs like you," Ember said playfully punching Danny's shoulder. She was also trying to dodge having to answer to why she called him Baby-Pop.

Danny noticed her trying to avoid the question and promptly called her out on it.

"Hold up, you still didn't answer why you call me Baby-Pop," Danny said which caused Ember to sigh in defeat.

"Well...back when I was alive that's the kind of name that people would call someone that they thought was..." Ember started to stumble over her words and didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Someone they thought was what?" Danny asked eagerly.

"Ugh, somebody that they thought was cute," Ember said quickly and quietly hoping he wouldn't get weirded out. "Happy now!" she said sarcastically.

Danny's mind went into overdrive. "Did she just call me cute?" Danny asked himself.

He looked over to Ember once again.

"You really think I'm cute?" he asked with sincereness in his voice.

Ember was dreading this.

"Y...Ye...Ye..Yes," she said stumbling and fighting to get it out. "I kinda always thought that you were kinda cute since the day we first fought in that concert hall," she explained, "Well, not bad for a Dipstick," she said which got Danny to chuckle.

His mind was still blown at the fact that Ember McLain, THE Ember McLain, thought that he was cute. Not to mention the fact that they were enemies.

"Wow," was all Danny could think to say. He then turned towards Ember and looked into her emerald green eyes once more.

"Thank you," he said, "Thank you for being here and helping me feel better here," he said with thankfulness in his words, "Honestly if you didn't show up, I might have been joining you in the Ghost Zone so thank you," he finished.

Ember couldn't believe that Danny was actually thinking about that.

"You can come to me anytime," Ember said, "I know what it's like and when you need someone to just talk to and I know what can happen if you don't find that someone," she said with sincereness.

Danny couldn't find the words to thank her for being so compassionate towards him.

As they stared into each other's eyes for a moment, Danny leaned in towards Ember's face as she did the same. Both of their eyes shut as they neared each other. Just as their lips were about an inch away from each other, the bell rang in the school signaling the end of the lunch period and the start of Danny's next class.

They both opened their eyes, annoyed, as Danny began to get up.

"Listen, thank you so much for this Ember, I don't know how I'll ever repay you but I really gotta go to class," Danny said frantically. "If I don't see you before then, Merry Christmas Ember," he said as he leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek.

And with that, Danny flew back through the roof back into his school, leaving Ember on the roof.

Ember sat there for a couple minutes just relishing in what had just transpired.

After a while she quietly said "Merry Christmas Danny, Merry Christmas."

 ** _And that's another chapter finished! So yeah I'm super happy with how this chapter turned out! It's the longest one so far and I think I did a fairly good job. I'm excited to hear what you guys think of the whole Star storyline and how I built that up for the last couple of chapters. So anyway, if you enjoyed, leave a review and tell me what you think! Until next time!_**


	13. A Christmas Eve to Remember

**_I do not own Danny Phantom in anyway it's all owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon!_**

Chapter 13:

 ** _Christmas Eve, December 24th_**

Danny was in his annual Holiday funk as per usual.

His parents' annual fight over the existence of Santa had been in full force all morning.

"Santa's fake! No way, Santa's real! Oh my God that's all I've heard all morning, like who cares!" Danny explained to Tucker in annoyance.

Danny and Tucker decided to meet up at Nasty Burger that way Danny could get away from the yearly argument.

"Maybe they'll outgrow it by the time you go to college?" Tucker asserted jokingly.

"Yeah right! They're gonna be arguing about that until the day they die," Danny said begrudgingly.

The two boys shared a laugh as they sat down to eat.

"So I know this is probably a tender topic, but Friday in school, after the whole lunch fiasco, you ran out but then by next period you were all cheery," Tucker explained, "So like what happened in between then?" he questioned.

Danny was hoping to avoid having this conversation.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Danny said putting on a fake smirk.

Tucker matched this with a snarky remark of his own, "Try me," he said knowing Danny would cave like always.

Danny knew there was no way around talking about this. "I'll have to tell him eventually, I mean he is my best friend," Danny thought to himself.

Danny leaned in closer to Tucker so that he would be able to hear his whisper.

"Listen, I'll tell you but you gotta swear to not tell a soul about this," Danny said menacingly, "Especially Sam," he added sternly.

Tucker simply nodded in understanding.

"Alright well when I stormed out of the cafeteria, I went to the roof and then someone showed up behind me and..." Danny was cut off by Tucker already.

"Who?!" Tucker asked eagerly.

"If you'd let me finish, I could tell you!" Danny said in annoyance, "Now can I talk?"

Tucker nodded once again silently.

"Alright so as I was saying, the someone who showed up behind me was..." Danny began to get nervous, "Ee-Em-Ember" Danny managed to while stuttering.

Tucker was confused why Danny got all nervous when he mentioned her name. Danny continued quickly to avoid any more comments from his best friend.

"So then she didn't even attack me! She actually comforted me because she saw everything that happened in the cafeteria," Danny explained as he paused to catch his breath, "Then she told me about how she died because she said my situation reminded her of how she died."

"Wow really? She can be nice?" Tucker asked amazed.

"Oh you don't know the half of it!" Danny said chuckling.

Tucker, confused at why Danny laughed, told him to continue on with his story.

"So we kept just talking and I was really starting to feel better and then out of nowhere she kissed me on the cheek." Danny explained nonchalantly.

Tucker's jaw was thoroughly on the floor of the Nasty Burger by this moment.

Seeing Tucker in this state caused Danny to chuckle once again but he continued on talking.

"Then we got to talking and she was kinda flirting with me but then the bell rang for the next period so I had to go but I kinda kissed her back," Danny said whispering the last part.

Tucker's entire mind was blown by now. He couldn't fathom the idea of this happening.

Just as Tucker was about to grill Danny with questions, Dash and Kwan walked over to Danny's table.

Upon seeing this Danny was preparing himself for another beating.

Dash, seeing Danny tense up, tried to diffuse the situation immediately, much to the chagrin of Danny and Tucker.

"Woah Danny, chill, we're not here to wail on you," Dash said with a reassuring smile to let Danny know he meant no harm.

"Listen man, we had no idea that Paulina was gonna do that to you the other day, that was crossing the line way too hard," Dash explained as Kwan butted in, "Yeah we just wanted to say we had no idea and that we felt bad about the whole thing, especially Star, she never meant for any of this to happen but she didn't have the heart to face you here," he said.

Danny was taken aback as was Tucker. They couldn't believe their biggest bullies were being so nice to them.

"We even kicked Paulina out of the A-List," Dash explained which caused Danny's eyes to widen.

He couldn't believe that karma actually worked in his favor for once!

"Maybe the old Fenton luck is turning around," Danny thought excitingly.

"So yeah we just wanted to apologize for Friday and say that from now on, consider us cool with you guys," Dash said nicely as he and Kwan walked out of the Nasty Burger.

Danny instantly turned to Tucker, both of their mouths agape.

"Did that really just happen?" Danny wondered in pure amazement.

 ** _A Whole Lot of Hours Later_**

After getting back home from the Nasty Burger, Danny went straight to his bedroom.

He was in no mood to hear his parents constant verbal battle.

He was pretty excited for Christmas the next day even though he generally hated the holiday season, he still got pretty excited for Christmas morning.

Which usually means he has a hard time falling asleep on Christmas Eve night.

Danny got into his pajamas and got ready to get into bed and attempt to fall asleep so that Christmas morning could get there just a little sooner.

After brushing his teeth, Danny got into bed and layed down. He loved how soft his bed could feel after a long day.

Just as Danny's eyes were starting to get droopy, his blue ghost sense went off.

"Are you actually serious?" he asked towards the ceiling.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes looking around for any sign of a ghost.

He couldn't find any sign of a ghost at all.

Suddenly Danny's door started to creak open slowly. He quickly got out of bed and slowly crept over to his door to see what was the matter.

Once he reached his door, he was shocked to find that no body was there.

The only noise that could be heard in his house was the sound of arguing over the existence of Santa Claus coming from the floor below.

Danny scowled as he turned back around to get back into bed.

As he did he was met with the sharpest pain he had ever felt in his entire life, and then everything went white.

 ** _Meanwhile, Deep in the Ghost Zone_**

Ember was putting the finishing touches on her Christmas tree.

She didn't know why, but she always seemed to wait until the last second to put up her tree.

She was in an unusually cheery mood for once this holiday season. The past couple of days were some of the best of her life.

Finally accepting her slight feelings for Danny was a huge relief and she was glad that they wouldn't be fighting anymore.

She even was finally able to write music without hitting snags. She was excited to perform at the New Year's Eve party in a weeks time.

"And...finished," she said as she placed the star on the top of her Christmas tree. "I think this has been the best holiday season ever," she thought excitingly due to how drastically her luck had turned for the better.

Tomorrow would be the annual Ghost Zone Christmas party and she was really excited to have a great time with her friends and have everyone be nice and not hostile for once.

After admiring her handiwork for a little bit, she went to the bathroom to get ready to go to bed.

As she looked in the mirror, she noticed that she didn't have bags under her eyes for the first time in months.

After putting on her pajamas, she went to her bedroom to go to sleep.

Just as she was about to get under the covers, she heard a knock at her door.

"Are you actually kidding me?" she said in annoyance as she walked towards her door to answer it.

"Whoever it is you better have a good reasoning for coming here so late especially on Christmas Eve!" Ember said as she opened the door.

To her dismay, she didn't find anyone there.

All that she found was a note attached to a white and red piece of what looked to be cloth.

As she bent down to pick up the note, she inspected the cloth carefully.

"Where have I seen that before?" she asked herself quietly in case whoever left it there was still around.

She shrugged and inspected the note that was attached.

It read, "If you ever want to see your precious whelp ever again, come to my island immediately and face your judgement day."

As she continued reading, her eyes fell to the bottom of the page. The name on the bottom caused her to drop the note in complete shock.

It was Skulker.

After a brief moment of shock, that shock soon turned to rage. She immediately ran back into her realm, grabbed her guitar, and set out to Skulker's island as mad as a bull.

It didn't take her long to reach the floating island in the Ghost Zone. As far as you could see was green, but not the normal supernatural green of the Ghost Zone, the green of trees and foliage everywhere.

She saw no signs of Skulker and she wasn't in the mood to play mind games.

"Where are you you pathetic loser?" she yelled out to Skulker not even knowing if her words fell on anything's or anyone's ears.

As she continued on into the thick of the forest she began to get a little nervous. For being a forest, it was awfully quiet for her liking.

She felt as though every move she made was being watched. Eventually she stumbled into a small clearing in the middle of the forest.

Ember wasn't stupid. She decided to pick up a rock and toss it into the center to spring whatever trap Skulker had set for her.

The rock simply landed in the dirt with no reaction. Ember was still skeptical so she hugged the edge and went around to reach the other side of the clearing.

Ember was realized that she hadn't stumbled into any of Skulker's traps yet.

After walking for a little while longer, she was in the thick of the forest. She started to hear a sound coming from the distance. From what she could make out, it sounded like someone was cracking corny jokes.

"Oh my God Danny!" she said as she started running in the direction of the sound.

As she was running she heard it more clearly.

She finally reached the origin of the sound but what she saw was not Danny.

All that was there, was another piece of red and white cloth, which she now recognized as part of Danny's shirt from his human form, and a tape recorder.

She quickly realized what had just happened.

"Oh my God how could I be so dumb?" she yelled.

Just then, she was shot with an ecto-net from the bushes.

"I just so happen to be wondering the same thing," said a tall towering metal figure.

Ember looked up at her captor and her eyes turned red with fiery anger.

"LET ME GO YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed with venom.

Skulker was in no mood for talking and walked closer to Ember, and immediately knocked her out clean on the spot.

When Ember awoke, she could only see green once again, except everything seemed to be upside down.

As she came to, she found that was because she was hanging upside down from a tree by her foot.

She couldn't see Skulker yet again but as she scanned her surroundings, she noticed that not that far away from where she was hanging, was Danny, also hanging by his foot and in his human form.

She tried yelling over to him but he was out cold.

She noticed that he had cuts all over him. She assumed there was must have been a struggle before he was knocked out. She also noticed that part of his shirt was ripped.

Upon seeing this, Ember's face began to get red as she saw Danny's muscle tone.

"Stop this isn't the time!" Ember yelled in her head to her own conscious.

She was beginning to panic. The forest had gone completely silent once more and it made Ember uneasy as could be.

"What am I gonna do?!" she suddenly burst out.

"I'll tell you what you're gonna do," Skulker said suddenly appearing below her. "In about five minutes I'll set you, and the whelp free," he said in a menacing voice.

"Good then I can kick your sorry metal ass!" Ember yelled back.

Skulker just started laughing maniacally.

"HAHAHAH I admire your passion," he taunted, "But I really don't think you will be doing anything like that considering this is a hologram and I am nowhere near you," he explained with a smirk on his face.

This just enraged Ember even more if possible.

"So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, in about six minutes I will unleash my hunting pack upon you and the whelp," Skulker explained, "Be thankful I'm giving you a head start," he added sarcastically, "Have fun," he finished as the hologram disappeared.

Suddenly, Ember was dropped from the sky back onto the ground.

Immediately she got the rope off of her ankle and ran over to Danny who was still unconscious but now on the ground as well.

She tried to wake him up but it was no use.Seeing no other option, she hoisted him up onto her shoulders and started to run away from the clearing.

After running for a couple minutes straight, she paused to catch her breath.

Off in the distance she heard the howls of the ghostly hunting dogs that Skulker had set off on their trail.

She quickly started to run again in the opposite direction of the howls. Eventually she found that she had run all the way to the edge of the island.

"Idiot," she thought in regards to Skulker as she took off to fly away from the island.

Just a second after she took off, she ran into some kind of invisible force field that surrounds the island.

Ember's face had an "are you even kidding me" look as she started sprinting in another direction.

She had to find Skulker's hideout and end him before his stupid dogs ended her first.

As she was running again, she heard grunting from behind her.

"Wssshats goin on?" Danny asked in a daze as he was finally coming to.

"Finally!" Ember internally screamed.

"It's a long story," Ember said as she kept on running.

"I've got time," Danny retorted sarcastically.

Ember shook her head and ignored Danny's comment.

"Long story short, Skulker kidnapped us both and put us on his island of death," she said dryly.

She paused to catch his breath and set Danny down on his feet.

He promptly transformed into his ghost form and noticed that his shirt was torn in both forms.

"Well that's just great!" Danny said sarcastically.

Ember just tried to ignore the tear in his shirt and keep her mind on finding Skulker.

"Alright, we gotta find his hideout and quick or we're gonna get attacked by his dogs," Ember explained quickly.

Danny thought for a moment.

"I think I have an idea. Come on, follow me," Danny said.

After 30 minutes or so, they found Skulker's hideout since Danny remembered where it was from previous times being put on Skulker's island.

He instructed Ember to hide out in the bushes while he faced Skulker.

He stood out in front of the stronghold and called him out.

"COME AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN METALHEAD," Danny yelled up towards the concrete building.

Skulker watched the display from the window.

"That foolish whelp, I shall go end him once and for all," he said menacingly as he went out to face his prey.

"So, finally I shall kill the one prey that has alluded me," he said as he stepped in front of Danny, face to face.

He didn't even bother retorting and the two started battling.

The two started firing wildly towards one another, both determined to end the other.

After about 10 straight minutes of fighting and dodging, Skulker got the upper hand.

Skulker has pinned Danny down by his throat onto the dirt.

As he was choking him out, he began laughing maniacally once again. He picked him up still grasping him by the throat.

Skulker continued to charge up his ecto blast and pointed it to Danny's head.

Skulker pulled the trigger.

In that moment it was almost as if time had stood still.

As Skulker began relishing in his work, Ember screamed out.

" **NOOOO**!" she screamed towards Skulker.

He turned his attention towards the ghostly rocker.

"Ahh yes my other prey has just walked straight to me," he said malevolently. "I've offed your little whelp here and now I shall do the same to you, you pathetic harlot."

Ember promptly started laughing.

In between laughs, she managed to say something.

"Yeah about that, you might wanna turn around real quick," she said and Skulker shot around like a dart.

There standing in front of him, was Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park, alive and well.

Danny socked Skulker right in the face with so much force that it cracked Skulker's metal suit.

As he stumbled backwards, he stumbled into Ember's range.

She promptly pulled her guitar from her back and smashed it right into Skulker's head busting it completely wide open.

Skulker was on the ground lying in a motionless scrap metal heap.

The little green snot was in disbelief.

"But...but how?! I killed you! You're dead!" Skulker screamed at Danny in his high pitched real voice.

"Yeah about that, that might have been my doppelgänger that you killed while I was in you're hideout deactivating your defenses and getting Ember her guitar," Danny said proudly.

Danny was proud that he had come up with such a great plan and he was even happier that it worked.

Ember quickly knocked him out.

"So what should we do with him?" she asked Danny because she figured he would be more levelheaded than she would be.

He thought it over for a moment.

"Let's turn him into Walker," Danny suggested, "Since he kinda just broke the Christmas Truce, Walker could lock him away

for eternity and melt the key," he said.

After summoning the ghost police, Danny and Ember watched as Skulker was locked away hopefully in max security.

The two ghostly teenagers went back to Ember's realm. She sat him down on her couch as she went to go get medical supplies to help patch up his cuts and bruises.

As Danny sat there, he took in his surroundings. He never pictured Ember's realm to be, well to be so normal.

There were posters of 80's rock bands all over the walls and she had shelves of CD's and records all over.

He quietly got up and went to inspect some of the music Ember owned.

Eventually one caught his eye.

Ember had every Eminem album ever put out, even the soundtrack to his 2002 movie, _8 Mile._

As Ember returned, she caught Danny looking through her music.

"Wow going through my stuff are ya?" Ember said catching Danny off guard causing him to jump slightly.

"Never took you as the Eminem type," Danny said sarcastically while smirking.

No one knew that about Ember. She was always portrayed as the hardcore rocker chick.

"Well yeah, he's one of, if not the most lyrically gifted artist of the past decade!" she said defending herself. "And how come you sound so surprised?" she asked raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I just didn't think you would be into the rap kind of stuff. Glad you are though because he's my favorite!" he explained.

"Looks like we have more in common than we thought," they both said at the same time, causing one another to laugh at the other.

After they shared a quick laugh, they walked back over to the couch and Ember started patching up Danny.

She couldn't help but blush when Danny took his shirt off but Danny didn't notice because he's oblivious.

Once she was finished, she gave Danny his shirt back.

"Well I should probably get going," Danny said finally, "It's probably really late and I don't want my parents to find that I'm not there," he explained as he was about to leave.

"Hold up!" Ember yelled after him, "Let me teleport you home. It's much quicker" she explained.

Danny accepted her offer.

Ember stuck out her hand and started blushing once she realized the two would be holding hands.

Danny took her hand and began blushing as well.

The two blushing teens disappeared in a whirlwind of baby blue flames.

 ** _Fenton Works_**

The two reappeared inside the lab of Fenton Works, still holding hands and blushing.

Once they realized they were still holding hands they quickly rescinded their hands.

Danny looked up sheepishly, "Thanks for taking me home," he said greatfully.

Ember was still blushing.

"Here let me walk you up the stairs," she said trying to hide her bright red cheeks.

The two walked up the stairs into the kitchen and into the living room trying not to make too much noise.

Once they stopped in the living room, Ember noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

There just happened to be misseltoe right over where they were standing.

Danny caught her gaze and looked up as well.

Once he realized what she was looking at, he was as red as a tomato.

Danny was staring deep into Ember's emerald green eyes as Ember was staring into Danny's eyes that looked to be as blue as the ocean.

The two blushing teenagers continued to stare into each other's eyes, until they both leaned in, and shut their eyes.

Their lips met passionately. Both of them wishing this moment could last a life time. Neither wanting it to end and neither wanting to end it.

After a minute they finally broke when the clock on the wall started going off signaling that it was the top of the hour.

The two checked and were shocked to see that it was about 3 am in the morning.

Ember quickly remembered what day it was by now.

"Wow does that mean..." she began to say only to be cut off by Danny.

"Merry Christmas Ember," Danny said staring still looking into her glowing emerald green eyes.

"Merry Christmas Danny," she responded still looking into his pair of baby blue eyes.

Both teens loving this moment with each other while silently simultaneously thinking, "This is the best Christmas ever."

 ** _Tadaa!! I'm not dead! Sorry for such a delay on this chapter, the holiday hustle and bustle really took up my time for the past week or so and I just didn't have any motivation because I was so spent from family stuff. I'm glad I finally finished this chapter though because it's one of the best in my opinion and I'm excited to see what you guys think! So if you enjoyed, leave a review and tell me what you think! Until next time!_**

 ** _P.S. Even though its's late, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to all of you!_**


	14. New Year’s Dinner

**_I do not own Danny Phantom in anyway it's all owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon!_**

Chapter 14:

 ** _One week later, December 30th_**

Danny's Christmas break might have been the best one of his entire life.

Not only did he get pretty much everything he wanted for Christmas, there had barely been any ghost incidents for the whole week.

And to top it off, he was on his way to Nasty Burger to meet with Tucker so the two could catch up on the past week since it had been so busy.

He still hadn't told him about what transpired on Christmas Eve and what happened on that Christmas morning at 3 am.

He was absolutely dreading Sam finding out about all this, he knew how jealous she can get. Plus he wasn't sure how well she would take hearing that he was kissing one of his enemies.

When Danny arrived at Nasty Burger, he walked over to their normal booth and noticed that Tucker hadn't shown up yet. He sat down and waited for his friend and started to check his phone.

After waiting there for a little while, he felt somebody tap his shoulder.

He quickly turned around to find the blonde haired cheerleader Star standing right in front of him.

Rubbing her arm somewhat awkwardly, she asked him if he wanted to talk real quick.

After sitting there for a few awkward moments, Star decided to speak up first.

"Listen Danny I'm so sor..." she began to apologize only for Danny to cut her off.

"Star you don't have to apologize to me," he said making eye contact with her, "I know that you feel bad and I know that it wasn't your idea, so don't beat yourself up about it," he said reassuringly.

Star sat there for another minute thinking of what to say. "Soooooo," she began only to be cut off again.

"Friends?" Danny asked with a smile.

Star looked at him shocked and her shock soon turned to a joyous smile.

"Friends," she said agreeing to staying on good terms.

 ** _Hours Later at Fenton Works_**

Danny felt great to get back to his room. He felt like he had an enournous weight lifted off his shoulders after talking to Star and Tucker once he finally arrived.

Tomorrow was the last day of the year and Danny was glad that his year turned around towards the end.

After lying on his bed for an hour or two listening to Green Day's greatest hits album, danny heard the faint sound of guitar coming from outside.

Danny smirked as he put two and two together and his ghost sense went off.

He quickly turned intangible and flew up through the ceiling onto the roof of Fenton Works and was pleased to find that his theory was correct.

Standing there in front of him, was the blue haired rock star of his dreams.

"Sup Baby-Pop?" Ember said slyly turning around to face Danny.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same question," Danny said smirking at the ghost rocker.

Ember returned the ghost boys smirk with one of her own.

"Just wanted to drop by and ask ya somethin," she said playfully.

"And what would that be?" Danny said eagerly.

"So I was thinkin, how bout you and I skip that lame New Year's Eve party in the Ghost Zone and instead hang out at my place?" Ember asked with hope in her voice.

Danny's eyes widened at Ember's proposition. Never in his life did he expect that one of his enemies would be inviting him over to their house for New Year's.

Danny found himself chuckling in spite of himself.

"So what have you got planned for the evening?" Danny asked slyly.

"Shit I hadn't actually thought of that," Ember cursed inside her head.

She decided to play it cool though.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," she said cheekily. "Anyway, my place tomorrow, let's say around sixish?"

"See ya then," Danny said smiling as he watched the ghostly rocker disappear in a whirlwind of baby blue flames.

 ** _The Next Day, New Year's Eve, 5:45 pm._**

Danny was panicking.

He had no idea what to wear and he was getting super nervous about going to Ember's realm.

He had to be at Ember's in 15 minutes and he was running around his room like a chicken without it's head.

Earlier he went to the local grocery store and bought some blue roses to give to her once he arrived.

With about 5 minutes to go, he finally decided on wearing a pair of ripped blue skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with a light blue flannel shirt over that.

Then he flew down to the Ghost Portal and passed through.

Once inside, he took off towards Ember's realm as quickly as possible.

He knocked on the door of Ember's realm at 5:59. It was purple with light blue flames painted on the front.

The door opened to reveal Ember standing in the doorway wearing a teal dress that complimented both her glowing green eyes, and her flaming blue hair.

Danny stood there for a moment staring at his date.

"Woah.." he said in amazement causing Ember to blush slightly.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said to Danny bashfully. "So, you plannin on standing there all night or do you wanna come in?" she asked playfully.

Danny followed her inside and felt somewhat happy to be back in her realm once again. Her place had a very nice feel to it and he enjoyed the music and posters she had all over the place.

Once inside, Danny pulled his arm out from behind his back revealing the blue roses he had bought for her.

"Wow they're so beautiful!" Ember said taking them from Danny's hands and smelling them.

"Wanna know why I picked them specifically?" Danny asked with a cheesy smile on his face.

Ember figured that she already knew the answer but decided to humor him anyway, "Sure go ahead," she said stifling her laughter and Danny's cheesiness.

"So I remembered reading somewhere that blue roses symbolize something that is hard to obtain and they're very unique and rare to find in life. Plus they're pretty beautiful if you ask me," Danny said while blushing.

Ember was completely taken aback.

"I just assumed that it was because of the hair," she said sarcastically pointing to her head. Her face had turned completely red by this point and she was impressed by what Danny had just said.

After a moment of staring at each other, Danny broke the silence.

"Soo, what do you have planned for the evening madam?" he said in a faux british accent.

Ember giggled at Danny's corniness and took him by the hand and led him into the other room. On the way, she instructed him to close his eyes since she had a surprise for him.

Once the two had sat down, she told him to open his eyes and Danny was shocked at what he saw.

The two were sat at her dining room table which was lit by a single candle.

"Wow a candle lit dinner, didn't think she'd be this classy?" Danny thought to himself sarcastically.

"Wow Ember this is really nice," he said smiling warmly.

Ember placed the vase with the blue roses in the center of the table as she sat down across from Danny. She was so glad that Danny liked her gesture.

"Thanks Baby-Pop, I try," she said jokingly as she passed Danny some food. Even though it was a candle lit dinner, all she had for the two of them to eat was some plain pizza but the two still enjoyed it together.

"Sooo, I was thinkin, you know about me, but I hardly know anything about you?" she said beckoning him to tell her a little bit about himself.

"Hmmm," Danny said aloud as he put his finger to his chin thinking about interesting things he could tell about himself.

"Well...I really love football, rap and rock 'n roll music, and playing guitar," Danny said truthfully which caused Ember to raise an eyebrow.

"You play?" she asked in amazement. She never took Danny as the rocker type so this news was a shock to her for sure.

"Yeah I play a little bit, but I haven't had that much time to recently with my ghost fighting duties," Danny explained.

Ember's curiosity was peaked. "So can I hear you play?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Oh uh.. I don't know, I haven't really practiced in awhile and I doubt I could come close to comparing to you," Danny said sheepishly.

Ember blushed at Danny's compliment, and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes which Danny couldn't resist.

"Ugh fine! But after we're done eating," Danny said finally.

Ember simply smiled since she knew that she had won. Noticing a lull, she decided to move the conversation forward.

"So like, what's school like in today's day and age?" Ember asked since she only knew what it was like in her time.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Well to simply put it, it's absolute hell! Everyday is a never ending cycle of tests, annoying jerks, and rejection," Danny said slightly chuckling at how whiny he sounded.

"Oh so nothing's changed in the slightest," Ember exclaimed, "I completely hated school when I was there, everyone was so self centered," she explained.

"Seems like we both had similar experiences in our school lives," Danny noticed chuckling.

Ember giggled, "Yeah seems like we have more in common than we coulda thought."

She never thought in a million years that one of her enemies and her could get along so well and have so much in common.

"Say Danny?"

"Yeah Ember?" Danny responded.

"I'm really glad that we've got to know each other, kinda makes me mad we spent years fighting each other for like no reason," Ember said honestly.

Even though it was extremely cliche, Ember's just couldn't get the thought of, "Where has he been all my life," out of her head.

Danny smiled at what Ember said, "I'm really glad I've gotten to know you too Ember, if I had known you were this cool and kind I woulda stopped fighting you and tried to be friends immediately," Danny explained honestly with a soft smile.

The two finished their meal together, enjoying the company of one another.

Once they were finished, Ember was quick to get back to what they were talking about earlier.

"Soooo guitar time!!" Ember yelped excitingly towards Danny. She wondered if he was actually any good and was excited to find out.

Danny just rolled his eyes as he got up from the table. Knowing that he had no way out of this, he walked over to where Ember kept her guitars.

Ember followed in suit. As Danny reached the area, his eyes fell on a particular guitar.

"That's a really nice acoustic!" Danny exclaimed to Ember as he examined it.

Ember eyed him from the side and slapped his hand, "Nah no way, play the electric," Ember insisted.

"But I've only played electric a couple times," Danny whined.

Ember gave him a look that gave off the impression that she wouldn't budge.

"Fine!" Danny said picking up the guitar. Now to think of what to play.

"Oh and you gotta sing too," Ember added.

Danny's eyes widened.

"Oh that's gonna have to be a no, I can't sing," Danny said trying to get out of embarrassing himself.

Ember wouldn't budge once again.

"Come on you'll do fine, plus it's just me and you, what do you got to lose?" Ember asked raising her eyebrow.

"I guess you're right, here goes nothing," Danny said submissively.

Taking a deep breath, Danny began strumming on the guitar.

Ember instantly recognized the song which brought a smile to her face.

Danny spoke the first words of the song and began to feel more comfortable playing in front of Ember. Still he kept his head down focusing on hitting the right notes.

" _She, she screams in silence A sullen riot penetrating through her mind Waiting for a sign To smash the silence with the brick of self-control_ "

"Wow he's actually got a really great singing voice," Ember thought to herself in amazement as Danny reached the first verse of the chorus.

" _Are you locked up in a world that's been planned out for you? Are you feeling like a social tool without a use? Scream at me until my ears bleed I'm taking heed just for you_ "

"And his guitar playing is pretty great as well," Ember mentally noted as Danny continued to play his heart out.

" _She, she's figured out All her doubts were someone else's point of view. Waking up this time To smash the silence with the brick of self-control._ "

Ember just stood there staring at Danny as he played. "Wow he really is perfect," she thought to herself softly.

" _Are you locked up in a world that's been planned out for you? Are you feeling like a social tool without a use? Scream at me until my ears bleed I'm taking heed just for you._ "

As Danny strummed the last note, he finally looked up at Ember who was staring at Danny affectionately.

"Wow Danny that was so amazing! You're such a good singer and you're really good at playing guitar!" Ember explained to Danny.

Danny blushed at her compliments.

"Geez Ember that was really nice of you," he said sheepishly.

"Oh and nice choice of song," Ember added, "I love Green Day!" she yelled.

Danny smirked and got a sly look on his face.

"Well then, how bout you pick a Green Day song and play for me," Danny asked.

Ember looked at Danny's smirk quizzically, "Yeah sure that sounds fun," Ember said shrugging.

As she went to pick up her guitar, Danny slapped her hand away this time.

"Ah ah ah," Danny said tauntingly as he handed Ember the acoustic instead. "Use this," he said sarcastically.

Ember scowled, "But I'm not good at acoustic," Ember whined as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you made me play the electric, so you gotta play the acoustic!" Danny explained, "And sing!" he added.

Ember growled at Danny as she picked up the acoustic and thought of a good Green Day song.

Suddenly she thought of the perfect song to play.

As she started to strum, Danny smiled at her song choice.

Ember began to sing.

" _Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go So make the best of this test, and don't ask why It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_ "

" _It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right I hope you had the time of your life_ "

"Wow she sounds great even on acoustic," Danny thought to himself. He had only ever heard her on electric before.

" _So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial For what it's worth it was worth all the while_ "

" _It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right I hope you had the time of your life_ "

"Wow her voice really is beautiful," Danny thought to himself in amazement.

" _It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right I hope you had the time of your life It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right I hope you had the time of your life_ "

Just as Ember finished, Danny began applauding the ghostly rocker.

"That was amazing Ember!" Danny exclaimed, "Your voice really sounds nice with the acoustic," he added smiling warmly.

Ember felt her face getting red once again, "Aw thanks Danny, you're really sweet, you know that?" Ember added smiling sheepishly.

The two stared into each other's eyes and noticed out of the corner of their own, the clock on the wall.

"11:55 already?!" They both yelled surprised.

"Time really does fly doesn't it?" Danny said to Ember chuckling.

"Yeah especially when you're having the time of your life," Ember responded in reference to her song.

The two smiled to each other and shared a laugh as they got ready for the turn of the new year.

They sat down on the couch together a few minutes later and got ready to count down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," They both counted along.

"Happy New Year!!" They both yelled in excitement as they turned towards each other.

"Hey Ember," Danny said staring into her emerald green eyes.

"Yeah?" Ember responded.

"Happy New Year," he said as he began to lean in and close his eyes.

Ember began to do the same.

"Happy New Year Danny," she whispered as the two's lips met and they shared a passionate kiss to ring in the new year.

 ** _And with that, my story has come to a close! Finally I found the time to finish this story and I'm so glad that I did. I'm really glad that I've been able to share this story with you guys and I really hope you've liked it! If you guys have any ideas for future stories I'd love to hear them! I don't know when I'll start a new one but hopefully sooner rather than later! Also I used the songs "She" and "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life" by Green Day in this because I've been on a Green Day kick for some reason XD. But anyway, for one final time, if you enjoyed, leave a review and tell me what you thought! Until next time!_**


End file.
